Crossroads of Betrayal
by jacketslacker
Summary: This is a dark story (hopefully). Kagome and Miroku betray the ones they love, causing them to leave on their own quest. This story will follow Inuyasha and Sango on their path to grow stronger and destroy Naraku.
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at this time.

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the others had been walking all day in search of Naraku or jewel shards. Unfortunately they found neither. But that was just fine with Inuyasha, as his mind was elsewhere. He'd decided that today he was gonna tell Kagome his feelings. He just needed to find the right time. Everytime he got close, someone would pop up. It was usually Shippou or Miroku. 'Damn, all I want is a little time alone with her. Is that too much to ask? I haven't hit Shippou or Miroku all day. Not a single sit. Boy I'm glad we made it back to the village. Maybe I could get her alone then.' They all stumbled into Kaede's hut and began to get ready for bed. 'It's now or never. I have to get her alone. Maybe she'll go for a walk or something with me. Oh god, here goes.' "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome noticed how he wasn't able to look at her and looked like he was embarrassed. 'I wonder what he's trying to ask me'  
"Could . . . . um . . . . would . . . ." 'GRRRRRRR' "We need to talk." The words came out harsher than he meant, but she nodded and smiled. 'I can do this, I can do this, oh GOD I hope I can do this.' Inuyasha kept chanting in his mind.  
They walked a good distance from the village out to the God Tree. Instead of jumping up into it, he turned around and looked into her eyes. "K-Kagome . . . . there's something t-that I wanted to t-tell you . . . . . ." 'If I keep looking at her eyes I'll never get through this. My mind keeps blanking out. Okay, stare at the ground then'  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" 'Is he gonna finally admit he loves me? Oh god I hope he is. I have waited so long to hear him say this. I need to stay calm though. I just have to let him do this at his own pace'  
"Well . . . . uh . . . . . um . . . . . . Kagome, I've actually wanted to talk to you for a while." 'Good, the ground is giving me courage. Gotta keep going.' "Everytime I try to though, someone interrupts me. It's either Shippou, Miroku, some random demon after the shards, or that bas-" 'STOP! She'll SIT me to Hell.' ". . .uh . .or Koga"  
"Inu"  
"No, Kagome. Please don't stop me. I know I'm rambling but this is the only way I can get this out." 'Okay, gotta breathe here. I can do this. I'm not this weak. I'm just confessing my love to the girl of my dreams. Damn, that thought didn't help. Okay, deep breath and continue'  
The long pause while Inuyasha was gathering his thoughts was killing Kagome. 'Why can't he just come out and say it? I can see that he does. It's not that hard. It's just three simple words. C'mon Inuyasha, please say it'  
"Kagome . . . . what I'm trying to say is . . . . and if you don't then it's okay . . . . but I kind of . . . .l-l-lo"  
"KAGOME"  
Inuyasha pressed his ears to his head and sighed. "Kouga," he muttered under his breath.  
Kouga ran up and body-checked Inuyasha and knocked him sideways taking Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome, my love, I smelled your scent and just had to come see if mutt-face was treating you right." 'This will be good, I can't wait to get him all worked up and watch him get sat into a crater'  
"Oh, hi Kouga. Yeah, Inuyasha is being nice to me." 'I have to get rid of him as quick as I can'  
"Hey, Kouga," Inuyasha got up and was trying his best to keep cool. "Could you maybe give us 2 minutes alone. I just need to tell Kagome something then you can come back." 'Damn this is hard. Just remember, I love Kagome'  
"Yeah, right! Like I'd leave you alone for 2 seconds with MY Kagome"  
Inuyasha clenched his fists slightly but tried to stay calm. He raised his voice slightly. "Kouga, PLEASE, will you let us just have 2 minutes. After that I'll let you talk to her as much as you want and won't say a word." 'Oh god I don't think I can handle this much longer. If he takes me up on that offer it will kill me for sure'  
"Listen here, mutt. There is no way in hell I'm leaving MY Kagome alone with you without anyone else around. Why don't you just run off and sulk somewhere ya half-breed." 'That'll get him fired up. Now back to Kagome.' "So I've come to ask when you plan to come be my mate, Kagome? After all, he is only a half-breed and I'm a prince"  
'I can't believe he called Inuyasha that. Now he wants me to be his mate? Oh, god. Inuyasha is gonna kill him.' Kagome darted her eyes to see Inuyasha with his fists and teeth clenched tight.  
Yelling through his teeth this time, Inuyasha tried to ask again. "Kouga! I'm asking nicely! Please, just 2 minutes! Please!" "Piss off mutt." Inuyasha clenched all his muscles. 'I can stay calm, I can stay calm'  
Kagome saw Inuyasha tense and thought for sure he was about to strike at Kouga. 'Guess it's time for a pre-emptive strike here'  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" 'I'll apologize as soon as Kouga is gone. I'll just lie to him to get him out of here. A little white lie never hurt anyone.' "Kouga, you're right. I'll come join your clan to be your mate as soon as Naraku is dead, okay?" She smiled big at him.  
He returned the smile, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be waiting for you Kagome. Better keep MY woman safe half-breed"  
Inuyasha lay on the ground. The spell had worn off a long time ago. His first thought was, 'what did I do? I didn't do a thing and she sat me.' He looked up from the ground when he heard Kagome agree with Kouga. Then they smiled at each other and kissed. 'She thinks I'm just a half-breed? But, I thought she liked me.' He laid his face down on the ground again as the realization hit him. 'Kagome chose Kouga. There's no way I can stay here anymore. She thinks I'm worthless and will be a constant reminder of it now. Damn you, Kagome. I HATE you'  
"I'm so sorry I sat you, Inuyasha. Okay, Kouga is gone. You can get up now"  
Inuyasha stood but did not meet her eyes. He kept his face looking down.  
"So," she said in her normal cheery voice, "what was it you wanted to tell me"  
Inuyasha tensed everything in his body. Kagome saw this and was puzzled. Then he relaxed and looked up at her, his eyes and face showed no emotion. It was like staring at Sesshomaru.  
"I'm glad to see you've chosen your mate Kagome. I won't bother you anymore, goodbye." He said it in such an icy tone that Kagome didn't have the time to react before Inuyasha bolted off deep into the woods.  
Kagome sat there stunned. 'He thought I was serious? How could he think that? I just said that to get rid of him. I have to get the others so we can find him. She ran back to the hut to wake the others.  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippou! Get up, Inuyasha has run off and isn't gonna come back!" She screamed at her friends.  
They all began to wake up very groggy. Sango spoke first. "Hold on, Kagome. Start at the beginning and tell us what happend"  
Kagome then told them every detail from when they left the hut. When she finished, Miroku and Sango had a look of shock on their faces while Shippou looked angry. Miroku opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Shippou took this time to speak out instead.  
"I can't believe you chose Kouga! How could you do that to Inuyasha, Kagome! He was trying to tell you he loved you and you chose Kouga right in front of him. Worse than that, you SAT him and then chose Kouga!" The kit finished yelling and raced outside to cry. His sobs and wails echoed in the night.  
Kagome looked back to Sango and Miroku who also looked very cross. Miroku stood and headed for the door. "I'll go check on Shippou." Kagome just watched him leave. She then turned to Sango.  
"Is that true? Did he really think I chose Kouga"  
"Yes, Kagome. Your actions, in demon terms, did exactly that. You chose Kouga over Inuyasha in the worst possible way. His human side may have been able to see it, but the demon side clouded it. As such, he's not coming back. He's gone for good Kagome." Sango then stood and exited the hut. Kagome broke down and cried. Sango went to find Miroku and Shippou.  
She followed the sobbing and found Shippou. She picked him up and hugged him. His sobbing began to quiet down until he was only snifling. "Shippou, didn't Miroku come out here to find you"  
"No . . . (sniff) . . . he came out . . . (sniff) . . . and headed to the village"  
"Do you want to help me look for him or would you rather I left you alone"  
"Would you stay a bit longer? Then we can go find him"  
Sango smiled at the kit. "Okay, we'll wait a bit longer." She began to slowly pet his hair and he calmed down a lot. "All better"  
"Yeah, but now I'm tired"  
"Okay, you go back inside and go to sleep. I'll go find him alone"  
"Okay, Sango." Shippou then trotted over to the hut and went inside.  
Sango headed off to the village, Kirara joined her at her heels. She wandered around the darkened huts. She heard a familiar voice coming from one of them and headed towards it. When she was close enough, she heard a very feminine voice too. She gasped. 'No, he wouldn't do that would he?' Sango crept up to the door and peeked through the crack. Her eyes shot wide as her worst fear was realized. 'That bastard! He's with a whore!' Tears began to run down Sango's cheeks as she ran back to the hut, Kirara had to transform to keep up.  
"Kirara, we're leaving." Sango quietly snuck in and picked up her stuff. She left a note explaining why she was leaving and hopped on Kirara. The fire cat then took off into the woods at top speed.

Several hours later, the sun started to rise. Kagome woke to find a note pinned to her sleeping bag. She read it and gasped. "Not Sango too"  
"What about Sango now?" Miroku piped in as he stepped into the hut.  
Kagome stood and punched him in the face and threw the note at him. He read it and paled.  
"I have no justification for what I did. Nor do I deserve forgiveness." He sighed then continued. "Kagome, I'm at a loss for words. I don't know what we should do now. If we're gonna continue to hunt for shards, we'll have to get stronger. We'll need our combined spiritual powers at their peak if we're to do this"  
Kagome was furious. "How can you just move on like that? We've chased the loves of our lives away and there's nothing we can do to get them back"  
"I am well aware of this, but we still need to continue on our mission. Otherwise, the world will be encased in darkness. We will worry about their loss later. Now we must move on and regroup. Let us prepare to leave"  
They then began to pack everything up and get ready to leave. It was then that Kagome noticed that Shippou wasn't in the hut.  
"Miroku, do you see Shippou outside somewhere"  
"I believe I saw him over by the God Tree"  
"I'm gonna go look for him"  
Shippou sat at the base of the tree in deep thought. 'Inuyasha, I wish I'd gone with you. I can't stand to be around those two now. I read Sango's note. They disgust me. They've broken the laws of our pack. Kagome might have been like a mother to me, but you are my father, Inuyasha. As such, my loyalty is to you alone. I will stay with what is left of our pack and protect them. I will become as strong as you, as fast as you, as powerful as you. I will BECOME you. I will keep these two safe, so that when you and my pack sister Sango return you may exact your revenge on them. I will train hard and learn to fight well. I'm even gonna see if Totosei will make me a sword so that I can fight. They will be safe. And I await your return, father'  
Shippou then detected an all too familiar scent in the air. He scrunched his nose wishing he didn't have such good senses. 'It's time to make you proud father'  
Kagome then walked up to the small fox demon sitting under the tree. "Hey, Shippou. We're packing the gear to head out. You wanna come help us"  
Shippou stood and crossed his arms over his chest then started walking back to the hut. "Whatever"  
Kagome went to try and pick him up to carry but he slapped at her hands instead. "Don't touch me! You don't have the right to touch me ever again"  
"Shippou, what's gotten into you"  
"Nothing, wench, I just finally get to see the truth is all"  
Kagome was fuming. She stomped in front of Shippou and glared at him. "How dare you speak to me like that, Shippou. I've been like a mother to you. Why are you acting up like this"  
"Because you were like a mother to me, before you betrayed the alpha male of our pack. He was and still is like my father. He's who I want to be when I grow up. Since you've dishonored our pack by declaring yourself to be Kouga's bitch and Miroku has betrayed us by being a bastard and breaking Sango's heart, I have to take up the slack. It's painfully obvious you two humans are gonna need help. I'm going away for a little while. Don't try to find me, I'll track you down when I return in a few days"  
Shippou began to turn to take off when Kagome tried to grab him. He quickly turned and used his claws to leave small cuts on her hand. Kagome drew her hand back and grimaced. Shippou just smirked. "I warned you not to touch me, stupid wench." He then took off to find Totosei, leaving a crying Kagome behind.

Deep in the woods, Sango sat crying while Kirara curled around her to protect her. She began to talk out loud to the cat demon. "How could he do this to me? He knows how much I cared for him. He promised we'd marry after Naraku was defeated. I was gonna bare his children. But NO! He had to go and sleep with the village whore instead. Why couldn't he just wait?" The tears were flowing so freely when a form stepped up in front of her.  
Inuyasha stood before Sango. She just looked into his understanding eyes as the tears continued to fall. He knelt down and embraced her, purring slightly and rubbing her hair. The soothing action calmed her fast. He then loosened his grip but didn't let go. He looked into her eyes and smiled gently. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, he'd been crying like she had.  
"I heard what you said, Sango. I know the sentiments of a half-breed aren't much, but for what it's worth I'm really sorry. If you want to be alone I'll understand"  
Sango never took her eyes away from his. "What makes you say something like that about yourself? Who would ever call you something so hurtful"  
"All the villagers growing up, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and . . . . . and . . . . . Kagome." He whispered the last name as he glanced down. "She agreed with Kouga and then accepted his offer to mate. And before you go into try and tell me that it was a misunderstanding on my part, I picked up the conversation from the hut. I spent the night wandering the woods thinking. I realize now she wasn't right for me anyways. She's too much of a reminder of Kikyo. Whom I realize I never really loved. We were just two lonely people who found each other. Kagome was too weak to be my mate. Yes she has powerful miko abilities, but nothing like the strength my mate should have. But that is behind us. Now we have the future to plan for. I suspect those two will replace us and keep after the shards. Our task is no longer finding shards, it's to grow stronger and simply defeat Naraku. That is our only goal. I have an idea for some help I'd like along the way, so let's get moving." Inuyasha stood and offered his hand to Sango, who took it and stood in front of him.  
"Inuyasha, I never knew you to be one to plan things out ahead of time. When did this start"  
"Since last night. I'm now thinking more clearly and calculating than before. It's like it was all just holding me back. Anyways, let's get out of here before we get too caught up in the moment. That is unless you want the old me back." Inuyasha smirked as he said this and they both began to chuckle. The started walking together, Kirara jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder in her kitten form.  
"Thank you, Inuyasha"  
"Anytime, Sango."

And so the new Inuyasha pack had formed and would soon grow in size and strength. Whatever came their way. They would take head on and conquer. Nothing would stop their revenge. Because that's all they wanted now, sweet revenge. 


	2. Regrouping

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing a fanfic? I think not.

Chapter 2

Shippou ran through the forest with all his speed towards the mountains. He had to get to Totosai as soon as he could. 'If I can just keep this pace a bit longer, I'll make it just after sunset. I hope he's in an okay mood to make me a sword.' Shippou's muscles ached. He'd been running since he left the village. His speed amazed him. 'I guess when I finally decide to stop being a kid I realize my own power. This will be very useful.' The last rays of the sun slipped behind the mountains leaving Shippou to run in the dark. 'I can see the light from his fire, I'm almost there.' Shippou put on a last burst of speed and was soon at Totosai's hut.  
He burst through the door and yelled, "Hey old man"  
Totosai jumped up and held his hands over his head. "AHHH! I didn't do it, Inuyasha"  
Shippou smirked and began to chuckle. "Thanks for the compliment, but it's not him"  
Totosei looked down in amazement. "Huh, what are you doing here"  
"I would have to agree with that. What brings you out here alone young Shippou? Has something befallen Master Inuyasha?" It was then that Shippou noticed Myoga the flea sitting on his shoulder.  
"Well, that's kind of a long story. So you might want to get comfortable"  
Shippou told them the story and what he wanted from Totosai. The elderly gentlemen sat there in shock. Totosai spoke first, surprisingly lucid. "Well, it's gonna hurt, but I'll pull your fang and make you a sword. I have a few flecks of the Tetsusaiga from when Inuyasha had it here last to be reforged. I could combine them and give you a small sword that could do a very small attack that would grow as your skill improves. Is that what you want, Shippou"  
Shippou was a little stunned. The old sword maker wasn't talking crazy. "Yeah, it is. How soon can you have it done"  
"When you wake up tomorrow morning it will be finished. I'll give you some basic training on it then you can do as you wish." With that, Totosai got some pliars and Shippou braced himself and shut his eyes. It surprisingly didn't hurt as much as he thought, since the old man started banging on his forge causing Shippou to open his eyes. 'That was easy,' thought Shippou. "Okay, I'm gonna get some rest then. See you in the morning." Shippou then went outside to sleep.  
"Totosai, I'm afraid I must take my leave of you. I must go to my Lord and see that he is alright. Please, Totosai, make sure the young one is protected well." The wise old flea then bound out of the hut and headed out in search of his master.  
Totosai spent most of the night working on the sword for Shippou. He managed to forge a small katana for him that would transform just like the Tetsusaiga. When pleased with his work, he began to make a scabbard out of enchanted oak that would protect Shippou from any attack, much like the Tenseiga had done for Sesshomaru in the past. 'I wish you the best of luck, young one. May Inuyasha's passion burn within you one'  
The sun began to shine, waking Shippou. He stood and stretched before heading to the hut to learn with his newly forged sword. 'This is going to be hard. But I made a vow and I promise to keep it, father.'

Deep in the woods, the sun began to shed it's gentle light on the small camp. It was peaceful and tranquil. Nothing could disturb the blissfullness . . . . almost.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Sango jumped to her feet and grabbed Hiraikotsu ready for battle. She looked down beside her to find Kirara hiding behind her in kitten form like she was in trouble and looked across the fire to see Inuyasha looking pale and holding onto his chest. He was panting hard and looked like he was in pain.  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango was concerned for him.  
"Ki-Ki-Kirara . . . . she . . . . . scared me." Inuyasha began to calm down. "Sorry I woke you, Sango. I was just so tired from yesterday that I was completely passed out asleep. Kirara jumped on me and licked me and it just scared me." A look of dread crossed his face as he realized he had been scared by the kitten.  
Sango giggled. "Don't worry Inuyasha, it happens to everyone when she first does that to them. She just likes you is all." 'Boy does she have good taste too. Oh, I didn't just think that. It's nothing, just ignore it.' Sango then noticed that Kirara still cowered behind her, afraid that Inuyasha was mad at her.  
Inuyasha sat down and called Kirara over. She timidly crossed over to him and he began to pet her behind the ears. She purred. Inuyasha smiled. "I'll forgive you for scaring me if you forgive me for scaring you." The kitten mewed and the group broke camp.  
"Inuyasha, you haven't told me where we're going"  
"I want to see if we can get Shiori to join us. If she can, her shielding powers will become a great asset to us"  
"Oh, alright. And if she isn't able to"  
Inuyasha stopped walking. He looked to Sango with an expression that clearly meant he hadn't thought of that. "Ummm, plan B"  
"Riiight. It's okay, we'll figure it out." Sango beamed a smile at Inuyasha who returned one as well.  
'She's pretty cute when she smiles at me, and it makes me smile too. What the Hell! I must still be tired or something. Yeah, just not awake yet.' "Well, ready to go Sango"  
"Yep. How long will it take to get to the village"  
"Well, if we just walk at our normal pace we should make it just after nightfall. Is that okay or would you rather get there faster"  
"No, we can walk. It just means more time alone with you." Sango smiled, then look horrified when she realized she said that.  
Inuyasha stopped all movement and looked at her. "Okay, we need to talk about this before shit gets out of hand. I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'll just ask. Do you like me?" His face took on a pink tone to the question.  
Sango blushed and looked down. "I think I do. Please don't think bad of me"  
Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. "That will never happen. Cause I'm in the same boat. It's just really confusing right now is all. My only request is that we just take things easy and relax. I've never had a best friend, but that's what we are for right now and it's nice for the moment. We'll figure out the future later. Deal"  
"Deal. Now that we've settled that, what exactly is this plan of yours"  
"I have a theory on how I can get stronger, much stronger. I have to embrace my demon blood. Don't worry, not talking about transforming. It's something else I think I could do. Shiori could be a great help at making sure we're safe from anything that attacks us. I'd also like to find someone with some kind of magic user for some surprise attacks. Maybe a healer too in case we do get hurt or find some others hurt along the way"  
"Sounds reasonable. Do you really think Shiori's mother will let her come with us"  
"I don't know, Sango. I really hope so though." They continued to walk towards the village. Knowing that a long road lay before them, but the person beside them wouldn't let them quit. 

Miroku and Kagome were headed towards Kouga and his wolves. They realized they were probably gonna need some help now. They decided that they'd also strengthen their spiritual powers through meditation and practice as they went. It was the practicing that caused them to not make it to his camp until almost nightfall.  
Kouga was in his cave by the fire eating dinner when he smelled them. 'Kagome? What is she doing here? And why is only the monk with her? Well, guess that means I won't be pissing the mutt off tonight.' Kouga got up just as the two walked into the cave. "Hey Kagome, Monk. Where's the mutt and the exterminator"  
Kagome suddenly looked ready to cry and Miroku bowed his head in what smelled like shame to Kouga. "They left after what we did to them," he explained. "Kagome accepted your offer making Inuyasha leave. Then in my anger and stupidity I . . . . was found otherwise occupied which made Sango leave. Shippou took off too the next morning"  
Kouga was stunned. He opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out. It was then that someone stepped out of the shadows of the cave. "I told you this joke of yours was gonna go too far one day. Now look what you've done." Ayame scolded with her hands on her hips. "This is all your fault. You already have me for a mate, but you're stupid ego couldn't let you leave Inuyasha alone. His life was already so hard and you made it worse. The next time you and him come into a fight, I'm gonna make sure Kagome can't tell him to sit and let him beat the shit out of you"  
Kagome and Miroku stared at the couple. Kagome then spoke up, "How long ago did he take you as a mate"  
"Shortly after I came back. He remembered his promise, his stupid pride just didn't let him admit it in public. So it's been a few months"  
Kagome looked enraged and turned to Kouga. "So all this time, you've just been toying with Inuyasha. You wanted him to get upset, watch me sit him, and you were enjoying it." Kagome took her bow from her shoulder and pulled an arrow from her quiver, she drew the string back and aimed for Kouga. Tears were streaming down her face. "Give me a VERY good reason why I shouldn't shoot a purifying arrow through your heart"  
Kouga took a step back. Terror crossed his face. He knew he was dead. He just hoped that it was a quick death. He looked to Ayame and she crossed her arms. "How about aiming somewhere that will hurt him more instead Kagome?" Kouga had a very good idea where that was. It was confirmed when Kagome lowered her aim. Kouga was saved though when Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Despite deserving that, we need his help. We'll settle this all when the hunt is over"  
Kagome lowered the bow and sat by the fire. Miroku knew it was up to him to convince him to join. "Okay, I'll just get to it. We still have to collect the jewel shards. We can't do it alone. And since you're now responsible for our current situation, your help is no longer being requested but demanded"  
"He's going, and so am I. I have to make sure he keeps his part of the bargain. It's just too bad he's nowhere near as strong as Inuyasha. But we'll do the best we can. I promise you that." Ayame's declaration shocked the group. But the look on Kouga's face revealed he had to agree. After all, it was his fault this all happened.  
"Alright, then it's settled. Ayame and I will follow you wherever you take us. I will do my best to atone for what I've done to you all. I don't know where to start, but ensuring your safety is the best I can do for now. We'll set out in the day after tomorrow. A few preparations need to be made and then we'll be set"  
With that, the new Shikon Shard hunters were formed. The last member would rejoin in a few days upon completion of his training.

The next morning in the mountains, Shippou was learning fighting technique from Totosai. The young kitsune and his will to become as powerful as his new father drove him to learn fast. He'd mastered the fighting styles fast. Now it was time to learn to transform it and use it's hidden power.  
"Alright, Shippou. Just concentrate and think of protecting others. The sword will become a miniature version of the fang, just like Inuyasha's. Your attack, however, is based on your Fox Fire. It's created by sweeping the sword sideways. The blade strike will be that of your Fox Fire and cut through your enemies as it burns. If they are quite powerful, it won't do as much. However over time the power will increase. Now, transform the sword"  
Shippou put both his hands on the small handle of the sword. He closed his eyes. He was having trouble deciding if he really wanted to protect the traitors. His vow to keep them safe for his Father's wrath flashed through his mind. 'I must keep them safe for Father. I promised.' With that, the small sword pulsed in his hands and then grew. The hilt was red fur, and the blade was tinted blue. Shippou smiled at his accomplishment.  
Sweeping the sword left to right and back again, he made sure he had the motion down. "Is that right"  
"Yep. Now, the command to make it work is Fire Strike. Aim for that tree over there." Totosai pointed to a tree about a foot in diameter. "Try it only one handed though. That way if you needed a free hand for a Fox Fire attack or something you could"  
Shippou turned to face it, he drew the sword across his body with his right hand. He raised it over his left shoulder. He braced himself, then in one swift motion brought it across his body horizontally. "Fire Strike!" A wide blade of blue fire came flying from the sword at the tree. It sliced through it leaving a scorch mark. Shippou smirked and looked at Totosai.  
"Thanks, Master Totosai. I promise to use it to the best of my ability and make you and Father proud"  
"I know you will, young one. The scabbard will also act as a shield and protect you, much as you've seen Inuyasha's do. Now run off young one. I can tell that the ones you wish to keep safe for your Father's return are at the den of the wolf pack. Be careful, Shippou"  
"I will." And with that he took off towards the den.  
'So, the bitch and the bastard have joined up with the wolf. Since he's a demon I won't be obliged to protect him. Like I would either. He's on his own. I should reach their by nightfall. Won't they be in for a shock. And if Kouga tries anything, he'll taste my Fire Strike across that face of his.' Shippou ran faster, fueled by the rage he felt for those three. His demon blood was hot, and he liked the feeling.

"INUYASHA"  
Inuyasha smiled brightly at the little silver-haired girl running towards him. He knelt down and held out his arms so he could give her a hug. "It's great to see you Shiori. You remember Sango, don't you"  
"Yes, sir. I do. It's good to see you again, Miss Sango"  
"It's good to see you too, Shiori. You can just call me Sango though"  
"Yes, ma'am"  
"Shiori, we're you're friends. You don't have to be so polite to us." Inuyasha said with a smile and a pat to her head.  
"Okay. Inuyasha, where is Miss Kagome and Mr. Miroku"  
Inuyasha gathered Shiori into a gentle hug and whispered to her. "Do you remember what the word, betrayed means?" A simple nod was his answer. He loosened his grip to look the sweet girl in the eyes before continuing. "They betrayed us both and broke our hearts. We left because it hurt so much. We have to continue our quest though and have a big favor to ask you and your mom. Can we go inside"  
Shiori understood from the look in his eyes that the topic for discussion was over. "Of course." Came a voice from behind her. Shiori's mother stood there smiling. Her eyes held the sympathy for the broken hearts of the travelers. "Please come in and rest"  
"Thank you," they both replied.  
After sitting down near the fire and drinking some cool water they began the story. Shiori was still young, but understood the most of it. Her mother had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha then got to the point of their visit. "What we came to ask is if we could bring Shiori with us to help in our travels and fighting. Her ability to shield us would greatly aid our cause. I promise on my own life she will return safely to you. The only change is I hope she will be stronger and look upon us as her friends and protectors always"  
Shiori looked to her mother, a begging look in her eyes. Her mother just stood and went to the back of the hut. Shiori looked down defeated. She knew her mother would never let her go. Then her mother returned and knelt before her daughter and placed a medallion around her neck.  
"This was a gift your Father gave me. He said it will enhance your powers, and that one day you would need it upon a great quest. Go, my lovely daughter, and find your destiny." She kissed her daughter on the head and then went over to Sango. "I'm entrusting my daughter to you. However long it takes you to finish this, I want you to see to it she is raised right. Be her big sister for me in my absence. Remember all she does so that you may tell me of the accomplishments upon your return. You are in charge of her human half." Sango simply nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek at the chance to be a big sister again. The woman then knelt before Inuyasha. "And you, Inuyasha. I charge you with her safety and her life. She is to return to me unharmed in anyway, or I will take your life as payment as you said. She is all I have, watch over her as your little sister. Help her powers to grow. You are in charge of her demon half." Inuyasha nodded.  
"It's getting late. Let us rest tonight and you may head out in the morning." Shiori's mother then got out futons for them and they all curled up to sleep.  
Inuyasha could smell the tears on all their faces. He gently got up and went to where Shiori and her mom were cuddled together, he gently whispered to them and they fell asleep after awhile. He then made his way to Sango. 'I hope she doesn't slap me. If she does, so be it.' He picked her up causing her to gasp and sat her in his lap. He began to slowly pet her hair and growl gently and lowly in his chest.  
Sango was shocked at his action. 'Why is he doing this?' "Inuyasha, I thought you said we were gonna keep things simple?" She whispered.  
"We are," he whispered back, "I'm simply comforting my crying best friend. Don't be upset with me, I think I needed the contact too"  
Sango relaxed and snuggled into Inuyasha. "I'm not upset, it's just nice to finally have contact with a guy who really cares about me. Your purring is so soothing." She began to drift off to sleep in his arms.  
Inuyasha smiled and leaned his head down on hers. 'And your warmth and breathing soothe me.' He soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
The next morning, after tears and hugs all around, the group headed out.  
"Inuyasha, is anyone else gonna join us?" Shiori asked.  
"Well, I'd like to get a magic user of some kind for some distance and surprise attacks. And a healer in case we get hurt. Any ideas?" Inuyasha beamed a bright smile at the little girl.  
"Actually, a man and his daughter passed through a few days ago. She was a half-demon too. She was a phoenix demon, and can control and use fire. She's also able to heal people almost instantly, and if she gets powerful enough even revive the recently dead"  
"Shiori, do you have any idea which way they went?" Sango asked.  
"Yes, they went to the village in the direction we're headed"  
"We have to try and track them then. If it's been a few days already we have to be fast. Sango, get on my back and wrap your arms and legs around me. I'll carry Shiori in my arms and she can hold Kirara. I'm faster than she can fly. Is that alright with everyone"  
Shiori nodded and Kirara mewed in agreement. Sango blushed and looked down at the idea of having to lift her kimono to do that even though her armor was underneath it. Inuyasha smiled at her when she brought her eyes back up. "I'll take that as a yes"  
He knelt down and Sango got on with Hiraikotsu strapped to her back. He scooped up Shiori. "Oof, this is heavy." Inuyasha said with a huge smile. Sango started to draw back a hand to hit him with when she heard Shiori giggle and Inuyasha kiss her hand then turn his head and wink. The gesture melted her heart and she tightened her grip on him before he took off at full speed. They girls were amazed at his speed and were enjoying it, he jumped into the air and they squeeled in pleasure. 'We'll have to do this sometime when we're not in a hurry'  
With that, he sprinted in search of the next member of the team.

Kouga was the first to awaken the next day. He gently got up so as not to wake Ayame and headed for the cave entrance. He spotted Kagome and Miroku sleeping and the guilt rose in him again. 'I'm responsible for breaking their hearts. I've ruined possibly the bests things their lives could ever hold for them. Damn my ego'  
Kouga walked out into the morning sunlight and stretched. He took off for a run to wake him up and try to stifle the rising guilt.  
Ayame woke next, a rather loud yawn woke Kagome and Miroku. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you"  
"It's okay," Kagome said sleepily, "it was time to get up anyways"  
Miroku looked around through his partially closed eyelids. "Where did Kouga run off to this time"  
"His morning run, he'll be back before too long"  
A short time later Kouga returned. He looked at the faces of the group and knew it was gonna be tough on them.  
"Kouga, why don't I take Kagome and Miroku and we can start getting provisions and supplies together"  
"Alright, I have to take care of the pack anyways"  
With that, Ayame led the two away while Kouga went to find Ginta and Hakkaku.  
"Hey you two, I have a job for you"  
"What is it Kouga?" Ginta questioned.  
"I'm leaving with Ayame to help Kagome and the monk find the rest of the jewel shards. I need you two to make sure the pack stays together and stays strong. I'm putting you both in charge, got it"  
"We won't fail you Kouga," Hakkaku boldy stated.  
"You'd better not or I'll gut you both"  
Kouga went back to the cave after a finalizing a few more details with them. He found Ayame, Kagome, and Miroku packing things into Kagome's pack and close it. 'That thing is so weird.' "We all set"  
Ayame perked her head up. "Yup, you just need to carry the pack." Ayame shot Kouga a glare that definitely meant 'Carry it or die"  
"No probl-" Before he could finish growling was heard from outside.  
The four got up and walked out of the cave to find several wolves growling and baring their teeth and a small form at the entrance to the camp. He defiantly kept walking foward paying no attention to the wolves. He showed no fear, only anger. This made the wolves now cower before him and he approached the cave.  
"Shippou!" Kagome screamed. "We were so worried about you." Kagome ran towards the kitsune but he side-stepped her before she could grab him.  
"I told you, wench. No bitch of Kouga's will ever be allowed to touch me." Shippou glanced around at the faces. He saw a mixture of pain, hurt, and anger among them all. The wind shifted slightly and his glance was brought to Ayame. He recognized the scent she gave off and saw her marking on her neck. Shippou smirked and looked back to Kagome out of the corner of his eyes.  
"I stand corrected. Ayame is apparently his mate, or bitch by dog-demon terms, while you are merely his whore"  
Tears fell from Kagome's eyes. 'There's the reaction I wanted, you whore. I may have promised to protect them, but that doesn't mean I can't torment them as well'  
Kouga was enraged. "How dare you talk to Kagome that way! She's like your mother"  
"She WAS like my mother until she betrayed the one who IS like my father. As far as I'm concerned, wolf-boy, the only person who needs to address me is Ayame. The rest of you can burn in Hell"  
"Shippou, I need to tell you something." Ayame then told the young kitsune the truth behind it all.  
When she finished, Shippou pounced at Kouga so fast no one saw him. He clawed at his face and kicked him. He finished when his cheeks were cut, lips and nose bleeding, and had a black eye. "You ruined my life for a sick joke? You're an even bigger bastard than I thought. Just don't cross me and I'll allow you to live." Shippou then stormed out of the cave and sat by it's opening looking at the stars. 'I'm sorry Father. You will never know the truth of your betrayal. I promise to make you proud of me for keeping them safe until you're return.'

Jacketslacker: Well, there it is. Yeah I know it was kinda lame. But it needed to be done to help set up the rest of the story. So what you think so far. Give me feedback. Tell me what you'd like to see, what you don't like to see, etc. That's all for now. See ya next time. 


	3. Completed Naraku Hunters

Thanks to Inu-Shinta for reviewing, TWICE. You rock. Ummm, unfortunately I'm not gonna use Jinenji, sorry. My main reason is he's a gentle giant and would never fight, not good for a hardcore fighting team. Also, he's way too loyal to Kagome so even with what she did he still wouldn't join Inuyasha and crew. Instead, I'm gonna do something that's usually frowned upon and creat an OC that will do what I want. That is all, enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Inuyasha was running as hard as he could. Even with his demonic blood, the added weight was getting to him. It wasn't that they were heavy. It was just he hadn't carried that much for such a long distance before. Sango noticed his speed starting to slow. 'I hope he's alright.' "Inuyasha, why are you slowing? Is something wrong"  
Inuyasha turned his head. "Yeah, you need to go on a diet." He cracked a grin and winked.  
"That's a horrible thing to say to a girl even if you're joking." Sango said playfully smacking his shoulder. "What's the real reason"  
"Well, truthfully, it is the weight. I'm not used to running so hard with the extra weight of you three. It's just my stamina isn't up to it, but if I keep going it will be. So we're not stopping." Inuyasha stumbled a bit but caught himself and kept going. "Er, at least until I end up falling that is"  
Sango couldn't help but giggle. 'I don't know where this cute and playful Inuyasha was hiding, but I don't want the old one back. If it didn't hurt so much, I'd almost thank Kagome and Miroku. But I don't need to think about them, not when I have Inuyasha in my arms.' The thought made Sango blush.  
Just then, a fireball came hurtling towards the group. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and stopped. The girls got off him and he pulled Shiori behind him and Sango.  
"Shiori, try to put up the barrier around yourself, we'll be fine. It's a fairly weak demon." Shiori did as Inuyasha instructed and erected the barrier around her body.  
Sango got out of her kimono and picked up Hiraikotsu ready to fight. Kirara transformed into her large form. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and prepared for battle. He sniffed the air to identify the attackers. 'Hmmm, it's a human male and a half-demon girl. They might be the ones we're looking for.' Inuyasha turned to Shiori. "Shiori, what were the names of the girl and her father"  
"Shina and Mr. Tatsuya"  
Inuyasha turned back in the direction the pair stood. "Tatsuya and Shina. We mean you no harm. We are friends of Shiori, she's here with us right now. We want to ask you something. We just wanna talk"  
A brown-haired man walked out of the woods with a small girl with orange and yellow hair. Her hair looked like a fire atop her head. 'Definitely a phoenix demon.' Inuyasha thought. Her eyes were the same piercing orange color.  
"I am Tatsuya. I recognize Shiori, but who are you"  
"I'm Inuyasha, a dog half-demon. This is Sango, a skilled warrior." Sango noted how he didn't call her a demon exterminator.  
"You do not fool me. She is a demon exterminator"  
"That is true, but she travels with two half-demons. We wish you no harm, only to have words with you." Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away as Sango lowered Hiraikotsu and Kirara went back to kitten form. Shiori dropped her shield soon after and stepped forward.  
"Then speak, Inuyasha." Inuyasha noted that the man was a priest. From his aura, a rather powerful one at that. He had a feeling the man could purify him in a heartbeat.  
"We have come to ask a great favor of you. Do you know of a powerful creature known as Naraku"  
A grimace crossed the man's face. "Yes, I do. He's the one who stole my wife, Shina's mother, away from us"  
"He has taken much from us as well." Sango spoke. "Which is why we quest to grow stronger and defeat him. We are looking to enlist the help of your daughter"  
"Shina? Why"  
"We'd heard that her fire powers were great, although not fully developed. And her healing skill was unrivaled. These assets will help us to destroy the evil of Naraku. I will personally vow that no harm will come to her. We will help her to grow stronger and in the end, she will aid in the revenge we all seek for being wronged by Naraku"  
"As you are aware, I am a powerful priest. I can sense your aura, and know you will keep your word. I have suspected for some time that Shina is destined for great things, now I know that for certain. You have my permission, but only if Shina wants to go." Shina looked at the group then up to her father. "Daddy, I trust Shiori and her judgement. I trust your judgement. And I sense no danger from them and only bravery, loyalty, and courage. I would like to go with them. I just worry that you will be all alone without me"  
Inuyasha suddenly had a thought. "He won't be. We're taking him back to live with Shiori's mother until we return you two. They will not be alone then while they wait for their daughters to return"  
Everyone stared at Inuyasha and then began to smile.  
"I like that idea, Inuyasha. Kaori (A/N: Shiori's mom doesn't have a name so now it's this) was quite hospitable when we passed through a few days ago"  
"Then it's settled." Inuyasha stepped forward and shook the hand of the priest and the group began to walk back to Shiori's village. Talking as they walked.  
After awhile, Tatsuya was walking ahead with the girls and Inuyasha and Sango were behind them in comfortable silence.  
"I have the distinct feeling your playing match-maker, Inuyasha"  
"I am. I don't want either of them growing up in a broken home. I think they'll at least be close friends. Besides, they'll need someone while we're gone. Who knows how long it's gonna be before we get back"  
Sango smiled at Inuyasha. 'I knew he had a big heart, but this is completely unexpected.' Sango sighed.  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked at Sango. "You okay"  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just off in my own little world." Sango looked at Inuyasha and closed her eyes as she smiled.  
Inuyasha slid the back of one of his clawed fingers down her cheek making her eyes snap open. "Don't stay there too long, Sango. I'll miss you"  
Sango blushed and looked down at the ground as they kept walking.  
A little while later, Tatsuya and the girls stopped walking. "Is there a problem?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No, the girls are just tired and it's getting late. I thought we might camp in this clearing for the night." Tatsuya stated.  
"Good idea. Why don't you all get firewood, I'll go hunt down some dinner." They all nodded at Inuyasha's idea and he sprinted off into the woods. He returned later to a cozy fire with a few rabbits ready for cooking. He put them on some sticks and began roasting them.  
"Inuyasha, if I may be so bold, what kind of rosary is that? I do not recognize it but sense great power in it." Tatsuya inquired.  
Inuyasha and Sango looked at the ground. Tatsuya quickly regretted asking. "I'm sorry"  
"No, it's not your fault. I guess a quick history lesson is in order." Inuyasha then explained everything as quick as he could while still getting the point across.  
"I'm truly sorry for all the pain you two have been through. I can only offer you that, I wish it could be more"  
"Thank you, Tatsuya. It means a lot to us." Sango said. "I just worry what will happen to Inuyasha if we ever come across them again. He'll get 'sat' into a crater." Tatsuya noticed the forlorn look in Sango's eye.  
"Answer me truthfully one question, and depending on the answer I may be able to help with that concern"  
Inuyasha and Sango looked at Tatsuya, then each other before returning their attention back to the priest and nodded.  
"It is apparent to me, that this recent ordeal has brought you two together. Emotions have arisen that weren't there before. So my question is, do you truly care for each other as more than friends? Not asking if you're ready for mating or lovers, just if you care dearly"  
The blushing faces looking at the ground were enough of an answer, but he wanted the words to come out from the two.  
Inuyasha spoke first. "We noticed that too, but it's too soon so we're taking things slow and being cautious. I would have to say yes though"  
"I agree." Sango said, barely above a whisper.  
"Very well then. I cannot remove the rosary, however I can cast a spell on it to counter the effect. From the pain you two have been put in, I believe I know the perfect one. With your permission, whenever the command is given for you to 'sit' instead of you being forced to the ground a small bolt of lighting will charge up and strike her. It will not be deadly or overly powerful, just enough to shock her rather well. What do you say"  
Sango gently took a hold of Inuyasha's hand. The sudden touch surprised him and he jumped before looking at her pleading face. 'She wants to do this? Why? I know why I want to, but why would she want to hurt Kagome?' Inuyasha creased hes brow in thought. 'Oh, that's right. She's worried about me.' A smile graced his face and he looked back to Tatsuya. "Okay, what do we have to do"  
Tatsuya pulled a very small bowl out of his bag. "I need you to fill this bowl with an equal amount of your blood, it is not much so you will be alright if done properly"  
Sango blanched at the idea. Inuyasha knew exactly what he was talking about and gripped Sango's hand tighter so she'd look at him.  
"Sango, what he's talking about is cutting your palm a bit and dripping it in the bowl, it won't require much, 10 drops I'd say. When it's done, I'll lick it and my saliva can help it to heal up"  
"Well, Shina could just heal her completely after it's done. But I think your idea is better for the bond you share." Tatsuya explained.  
"Will you go first, Inuyasha"  
"Sure, Sango." Inuyasha then took his claw and sliced his palm open and squeezed some blood into the bowl. When he'd put enough in he stopped squeezing and wiped off the extra blood before licking it a few times and it sealed. He brought the bowl over to Sango and took her hand. "Sango, I promised I'd never hurt you. I know this is technically breaking that vow. I promise to make it up to you though. Just tell me what favor I can do and it's yours, no questions asked"  
Sango looked into his eyes and saw the sweetness in them, the concern for her, the worry about his pledge and her pain. She smiled and touched his cheek with her other hand. "I trust you, Inuyasha. I'll ask for that favor when the time comes." She nodded and extended her hand.  
Inuyasha took the small hand in his and gently kissed it. His blushing cheeks burning crimson as he readied his claw and looked into her eyes. He held her gaze while his claw cut into her skin and he squeezed the blood out of the wound. His eyes never left hers. She didn't even feel the cut on her hand or him squeezing it. The next thing she realized he had brought her hand up and was licking at it. Once he'd finished, he kissed her hand and smiled. She blinked then looked at her hand. The wound was already beginning to heal thanks to him. She was surprised and finally brought out of her fantasy world.  
"That's perfect." Tatsuya said as he took the bowl. "Shina, Shiori, would you like to help me look for a few plants I need really quickly"  
"Of course, daddy"  
"Yes, sir"  
The three then walked off into the woods. "We won't be long, the herbs I don't have with me are readily available. We'll call if there's trouble"  
Inuyasha and Sango stared into the fire. Sango then spoke up.  
"Inuyasha, I know what my favor is"  
"Sure, Sango. What can I do for you"  
"I . . . want . . . you to . . . what I mean is . . . . ." Sango let out a long sigh and looked at the ground as she blushed a bright pink before speaking in a whisper. "Touch me more"  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He didn't know what she meant, but his mind was racing. "Umm, could you . . . uh . . . maybe . . . explain"  
Sango picked up on the tone of his voice. "Oh, no not like that. I just mean holding my hand, or putting your arm around me, hugging me, cuddling me like last night. Please don't think badly of me. It just felt so right, and made me feel so safe and wanted"  
"I feel the same way. It's just that after all the times you've been groped, I kinda figured you'd enjoy not being molested like that"  
"Oh, no. I don't want you touching like that. Just simple holding to make me feel safe and . . . . ." Sango trailed off.  
"Loved?" Inuyasha finished.  
Sango looked at Inuyasha and nodded. "And, it's not that I don't want you to touch me like . . that. It's just too soon for that." Sango turned deep red and hid her head in her hands.  
Inuyasha picked her up gently and brought her to his lap. "I accept the terms of your favor. We'll just have to still take it slow though. Otherwise, I'm looking foward to this." He wrapped his arms around her as the others came back.  
The girls yawned.  
"I'm ready for bed." Shina said.  
"Me too"  
Sango smiled. "Kirara, why don't you transform and let them curl up with you to stay warm?" The kitten mewed and then transformed and walked over to the girls surrounding them with her body and tails.  
"You two will do well to keep those girls safe. I see it now more than ever. Inuyasha will protect them, and Sango will nurture them. I will pray everyday for your happiness my friends. Now, to finish the spell." Tatsuya began to work with the herbs.  
Sango was enjoying the feeling of Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped around her and the heat from his body. Inuyasha was enjoying her scent. 'Mmmmm . . . . . lavender'  
Sango turned her head to whisper, "Inuyasha, did you just smell me"  
"Yeah, I've never been close enough to get the chance before. There's one other thing. I'm sorry about the hand thing. And I don't mean the cutting. I could smell your scent spike when I cleaned it." Sango tensed in his arms. "Don't slap me yet, let me finish. I just wanted to say I was flattered and I'm sorry that I did that to you. I know we said slow and that was a bit much, for both of us." The last part came in a whisper.  
Sango smiled. "First, Inuyasha, I don't think I'll slap you ever. Please don't ask why. It's okay, I knew you weren't trying to seduce me. I'll be alright. I'm surprised how fast it's healing though. That's a nifty little trick. I think we'll use that ability for me and leave Shina to heal any wounds the rest of the group picks up." Sango winked at the shocked half-demon.  
"It's a good thing we left when we did, we've been hanging around the lecher too long"  
"Agreed"  
Tatsuya stood and headed to the couple. "Okay, it's finished. I'm gonna have to warn you, this might end up shocking you when I apply it. Sango you might want to step away for a minute." Sango got out of Inuyasha's lap and Tatsuya began applying the potion to the rosary. Once it was coated he said a few words and the rosary glowed a golden color and then began to spark with electricty. It suddenly lit up brightly and shocked Inuyasha who fell to his knees. Tatsuya and Sango rushed over to him.  
"It was like I was being subdued, but it stopped and the lighting zapped instead. Is it working"  
"Yes, I can sense that the spell has been changed. You are no longer under the control of the spell." Tatsuya said while helping Inuyasha to stand.  
"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you. I feel free for the first time in so long"  
"Promise me that Shina will return to me in perfect condition and we will call it even"  
"I swear on the soul of my mother, no harm will come to your daughter"  
Tatsuya nodded and went to lay next to the girls to sleep. Sango wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and he embraced her.  
"I'm so glad you're free. The thought of you still being under her control was breaking my heart"  
"Not to mention my back." Inuyasha smirked. They both chuckled as they sat back down in their original position.  
Sango then slapped her neck. "Ow"  
"Myoga, I'll forgive you this time. But in the future Sango is off limits, got it?" Inuyasha scolded his vassal.  
"Forgive me Lord Inuyasha. I have come with some news that I believe may help in your quest"  
"You're here to tell me how to embrace my demon blood so that I reach my full potential"  
Myoga looked shocked. "You . . . know already"  
"I had a hunch, which is why I'm glad you're here. We'll start as soon as we leave Shiori's village. What will it require of me"  
"Well, meditation. We will use suggestion to make you bring out the demon, then using different suggestion you will contain it again. We'll work up to making you go further until you're blood is fully awakened. Do not worry, there is no chance of going too far with the suggestions. You won't transform"  
"That's good to know, Myoga." Sango said. "Is there any other news"  
"Indeed there is." Myoga then informed them of the situation with Shippou.  
Sango had a look of shock on her face. She turned her head and was shocked even more. Inuyasha looked like a proud father. He was smiling and had a foggy look to his eyes.  
"I'm glad Shippou is growing up. I'm just sorry he won't be with us on our journey." Inuyasha said.  
"You're really okay with him considering you his father?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah. In demon terms it makes a lot of sense for me to be his father. So I have no problem with it"  
"But I thought you hated him"  
"No, I hated the babying everyone did to him and never let him grow up. Now he'll become strong. But we'll worry about that later, now it's time for sleep"  
Sango snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and quickly found sleep. Inuyasha was soon to follow.  
Myoga was watching them. 'I believe that with her help, he'll embrace his demonic side quicker than anyone could expect.'

The next morning camp was broken and they headed back to the village. They saw Kaori outside her hut.  
"Mommy"  
"Shiori, what are you doing back here"  
"Allow me to explain," Inuyasha stepped forward and explained the situation.  
"I don't think that will be a problem. You're presence will be greatly appreciated." Kaori smiled at Tatsuya.  
"You are too kind. Will you all be staying or will you be leaving soon"  
"I think we should probably get going. The longer we stay the harder it will be for us to drag the girls away." Sango said.  
"Very well." Tatsuya knelt and gave his daughter one last hug and kiss before saying goodbye to her. Kaori did the same for Shiori and then the group left.  
"So, Inuyasha, what are we gonna do?" asked Shina.  
"Well, we're gonna travel around and grow stronger by fighting demons that threaten people. You're gonna use your fire powers and then heal anyone who's hurt. Shiori will protect us with her barrier and grow more powerful with that. Myoga, do you have any ideas how to help them grow stronger with their abilities"  
"Yes, My Lord. I believe that I can help them through practice. I will work with them while we travel. At night I will work with you on your demonic blood"  
"Sounds good, Myoga. Oh, would you girls like armor like Sango"  
"Yeah, that would be great for battle." said Shina.  
"I'm not sure, but if it will help us then alright." said Shiori "How do we get armor like yours then, Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well, from the hides of certain demons. I'd say a centipede demon would work well. It's what mine is made of. I could make you some pieces too in addition to your firerat haori if you want"  
"That sounds good. Now we just have to find a centipede demon"  
"My daddy and I heard about one to the West. A couple days travel. It's supposedly very powerful and has killed a lot of people." Shina said.  
"Alright, we head West then. Myoga, start working with the girls. We'll need them to learn their powers quickly"  
"Right away, My Lord"  
With that, the finished group headed West in search of a centipede demon that would give them new armor.

Jacketslacker: Well, there it is. The new group is completed. Inuyasha is surrounded by girls and they all have a name that begins with 'S'. Hope everyone liked this chapter. Remember to R&R so I know how I'm doing. Give me feedback for things you like, things you don't like, and things you'd like to see. Thanks. 


	4. New Armor

I got some reviews. So, as per my other fic (a Teen Titans fic named Nightwing: A Dark Beginning) I shall thank you. Inu-Shinta reviewed from MediaMiner again. Thanks. The rest were from FanFiction. Let's start with icygirl2; I too enjoy the Inuyasha/Sango pairings because Kagome is way too whiny and annoying. Inu needs a strong mate. Next is Kiyana Va Sala; ummm, someone needs to explain what a Mary Sue is. I chose phoenix because in mythology it is a fire creature that can heal with it's tears and is reborn from it's own ashes. Oh well. It's not so much that Kouga will be everyone's bitch, it's just he now has the guilt of having to fill Inuyasha's shoes (even though he doesn't wear them). Along those lines, does everyone want me to just stick with Inu/San group or do some large portions about the other group too? Next there was DietSoap (ummm, okay), Hieisbabysammy, Nightfall2525, and christal-chan; I'm glad you all enjoyed it and welcome to the next chapter. Also had a last minute review before posting this from sesslover101; I know it's starting off slow, just stick with it and it will get better, and thanks for reviewing each chapter it shows dedication. Feel free to read my TT story as well. The deal I have going is I alternate a chapter for each one, having just finished a TT chapter I'm now writing an Inu one. So keep reading and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I hate putting these in every chapter. I'm a poor college student, even Ramen is too expensive for me. 

Chapter 4

"Now then, Shiori, I want you to concentrate on yourself. Envision your aura and turning it into a shield to encase your body. Just above the surface of your skin. Concentrate," whispered Myoga into the young girls ear.  
Shiori began to sense her own aura and concentrated on it. A small bluish glow surrounded her for a few seconds and then disappeared. The girl was left panting from the exertion.  
"Wonderful. I didn't expect you'd be able to do that already. That talisman of your fathers is truly powerful. That technique you just used is much better than the typical ball barrier you've used before. It allows you free movement for whatever you choose. Now, keep working on that. When you're able to sustain it on yourself, we'll begin working on projecting the barrier onto others. With enough concentration, you should be able to surround everyone with their own aura barrier during a battle. Now I must help Shina. Keep practicing. If you need us to stop if you get too tired just tell Master Inuyasha"  
"Thank you, Mr. Myoga. I will keep working on it"  
Myoga then hopped from Shiori's shoulder over to Shina.  
"Hi, Mr. Myoga. My turn"  
"Yes, my child. Now, explain what you have already learned to do with your powers, if you please"  
"Well, I can throw fireballs. They are about the size of my head. I can heal wounds that aren't too severe, anything more than a small cut and I can only help it a little bit. If I really, really concentrate I can sometimes make a blast of fire come from under the ground, but it's not that powerful. That's pretty much it"  
"I see. I believe those techniques will be quite enough, you just need to be more powerful. Once your healing abilities are strong enough, you may even be able to revive the recently deceased. So here is how we'll practice. You will practice throwing fireballs. Throw them as powerful as you can and as many as possible until you are tired. I will speak with Master Inuyasha about helping with your healing powers. The fire from the ground will become stronger as the fireballs grow in strength, we'll work on that once the fireballs are more powerful. You may begin child." Myoga then hopped off Shina's shoulder as she began to gather the flames around her hands. Myoga hopped on Kirara in kitten form, who was bounding around the feet of Sango and Inuyasha, for a quick snack and a little nap.  
Inuyasha and Sango walked side by side holding hands. They watched as Shina threw fireballs from her hands and Shiori raised her barrier.  
Sango looked over to see Inuyasha with that same smile and look in his eyes he had when he heard about Shippou.  
"Inuyasha"  
"Hmmm"  
"What are you thinking about"  
Inuyasha looked to Sango. "Wondering what having pups of my own would feel like. How much fun it would be to wrestle with them, teach them to hunt, fight to protect their friends and loved ones, and just finally have the family I've always wanted"  
Sango squeezed his hand and smiled. "So what would your pups look like? I mean, if you were to mate a human and all"  
Inuyasha noticed the blush that Sango tried to hide. "Curiousity killed the cat, Sango"  
"Well, I'm not Kirara so it's alright." They both chuckled.  
"Well, as a half-demon I'm only able to give my mate a child on two nights; the new moon and the full moon. On the night of the full moon, the child will be half-demon. On the new moon, it will be human. If Myoga can help me embrace my blood, I believe I won't even have a human night and will be nearly full blooded demon. In that case, I choose when to give her a child and it will be half-demon"  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you'll have kids with those cute ears of yours," said Sango as she reached up to stroke his ear gently.  
The two continued to walk in silence watching the little girls practice until the sun began to set. Myoga then jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Master Inuyasha, shall we make camp and begin work on your blood"  
"Yes. Shina and Shiori, we're gonna make camp. Why don't you and Sango collect firewood, I'm going to go off and work with Myoga. We'll be back before too long"  
"Alright, c'mon Shiori. Let's collect the small stuff"  
"Okay"  
"Already like sisters," Sango said with a sigh as she walked off to follow them.  
Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed away from the camp. He made sure to be able to still hear and smell them.  
"Right. Now, Master Inuyasha, sit down cross-legged. Place your hands on your knees and close your eyes"  
Inuyasha did as instructed and relaxed.  
"Now, relax yourself. Think of sitting in a tree watching the cloudless sky. The full moon and twinkling stars lood down upon you. A gentle breeze floats through your hair"  
Inuyasha's breathing became deep and steady. He was under the trance.  
"Now, Inuyasha I want you to imagine Sesshomaru coming to challenge you. He has come to kill you, and the Tetsusaiga is being fixed by Totosai. You are alone." A deep gutteral growl came from deep within Inuyasha. "He uses trickery to attack you from behind with his poison claws." As Myoga continued to give the suggestions to Inuyasha for a while longer the purple marks began to grow on Inuyasha's cheeks and his claws and fangs began to grow longer. "Excellent, Master Inuyasha. Now, think of Shippou, your son. He is standing beneath you while you sit in your tree watching him practice with his sword. You instruct him on form and technique and he follows your every word, committing to memory the lessons. The lesson ends, and he looks up to thank his father, as you jump down to pat your son on the head for a job well done." Inuyasha calms back to his normal state. "Master, you may wake up now." Myoga claps his hands in Inuyasha's ear and he snaps out of the trance. "How do you feel, Master Inuyasha"  
"More calm than ever. I think it's made an improvement already"  
"Excellent. You will have this mastered in a few months. Now, let us return with dinner for the girls, shall we"  
Inuyasha stopped by a stream to catch a few fish before leaping into the air and landing in the camp. This caused all the girls to jump and scream.  
"Sorry. I brought fish for dinner"  
While they sat around cooking the fish, they talked about different things from training to past experiences.  
"Inuyasha, Myoga said that you'd have an idea of how to train my healing powers. What could we do?" Shina asked.  
"Well, I guess I could use my claws to cut my arms and you could heal them, is that what you had in mind, Myoga"  
"Yes, My Lord. Practicing is the only way for her healing to grow stronger"  
"Alright. Come here, Shina. I'm gonna cut my arm and then you can heal it, we'll go until you're tired, alright?" Shina nodded her head and walked over to Inuyasha.  
After practicing for some time everyone was tired and went to sleep in the same fashion they had the previous night.  
"Do you think we should get them blankets or something?" Sango asked as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.  
"No, I think they're comfy enough"  
"So was you training alright"  
"Yeah. Myoga said it won't take me too long at the excellent progress I'm making"  
Sango yawned and snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.  
"Get some sleep, Sango. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

The next day was filled with the girls practicing their powers and Inuyasha and Sango watching over them protectively. Inuyasha kept his ears up and continued to sniff the air looking for signs of the centipede demon. A short time after lunch, Inuyasha caught the scent of the demon.  
"Sango, I smell the centipede demon. Tell me how I should kill it so we get good pieces for the armor"  
"Just slice it's head off"  
"I don't like it, too easy"  
"Well, the hide of a centipede demon can be difficult to cut. I'm worried though, Shina said this one was supposedly very powerful"  
"Yeah, my thinking is that it might have some shards. I noticed that she can sense auras, she might be able to sense the shards. If so we'll have a couple that we can make sure no one else can get their hands on"  
"So what's the plan"  
"You stay with the girls, I take out the demon"  
"Inuyasha . . "  
"Damnit, let me do this"  
Sango backed away a bit with a shocked look on her face. 'Why did he snap at me? What's going on'  
"It's close. Girls, get back here now!" The startled girls came running back. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and leaped forward.  
Just as the girls got back to stand with Sango a giant centipede demon erupted from the ground. Inuyasha brought down his sword to cut off the head but the demon was faster and moved out of the way. A few legs swiped at Inuyasha slicing at his haori and cutting his chest.  
"You son of a bitch. You're finished"  
Inuyasha lunged again and swung his sword, this time when the centipede dodged he was ready. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer"  
The attack struck the centipede in the eyes blinding it. Inuyasha then swung Tetsusaiga one last time and took the head right off. The body of the centipede demon fell dead. Inuyasha looked at the head and found a shard. 'Thought so.' He dug it out and headed over to where the girls were.  
"It had a shard. Sango, would you hold onto it for us?" Inuyasha handed the shard to the girl who held it close. "We'll get you something to hold any shards we find so you don't have to hold onto it"  
"Alright"  
"Ummm, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. It's just that, I was only ready to battle and that's what I was there for. I didn't mean to snap at you"  
"It's okay, Inuyasha. I forgive you"  
"She's right, Inuyasha. You had to do it," said Shiori.  
"I agree. Do you want me to heal you?" asked Shina.  
"Normally, I'd so no. But since you need the practice yeah." Shina healed Inuyasha the best she could. "Nice work, I'll be completely healed in a few hours. Thanks." Inuyasha said as he ruffled her hair. "So what kind of help do you need with the carcas, Sango"  
"Well, if you can help me slice off some of the hide sections I'll be able to build their armors. We need to get to the village though to do it, I'll need some other materials"  
"Alright, let's cut it up and head for the village"  
Inuyasha followed Sango's instructions and cut up the pieces needed to make the full body armors for the girls and some pieces for himself as well. He tied them together with some vines from a tree and threw them over his back as they hiked towards the village. The girls continued to practice with their powers.  
"Inuyasha, why did you give me the shards to hold"  
"Because if any of the three of us hold them for too long we could be corrupted by their power. It's safer this way"  
"Oh, good. I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to make me a substitute for Ka-" a finger on her mouth stopped her from finishing.  
"Not a chance. That thought will never cross my mind"  
"You know, you could at least smile when you say that"  
"I would, if I wasn't tired from the fight and carrying this stuff. We'll be at the village in a few minutes though, so it's alright." Inuyasha smiled at Sango despite it all.  
'That smile just melts me everytime,' she thought.  
They made it to the village in short time. When the villagers found out Inuyasha had killed the demon they were welcomed with open arms. They were offered a hut to stay in to rest and food for their troubles.  
"That was delicious," Shiori said.  
"Mmmhmm," agreed Shina.  
"Sango, how long will it take you to finish the armors?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I'd say about a week. Why"  
"We'll stay here until they're done. I want you girls to keep practicing your powers, alright? I'm gonna go off with Myoga and we're gonna work on my blood"  
"Wait, Inuyasha. I need to know what kind of armor you want"  
"I'd just say a piece for my upper body, my forearms, and my lower legs. I'd like the rest to be made from the firerat. I'll go see about borrowing a haori from someone so you can use it, be right back"  
"Take your time, I'll measure the girls while you're gone." Inuyasha nodded and left in search of a change of clothes. He returned a short while later and found the girls asleep while Sango was measuring pieces of the hide.  
"I'm back. Do you need to measure me too"  
"Yes. Just remove the top and I'll get them"  
Inuyasha blushed but did as she said.  
Sango knew she couldn't hide the blush as she measured Inuyasha's torso. She then got his arms and legs too and handed his top back to him.  
"Alright, thanks. I'm gonna be back in a week. I'll be in earshot so if you need me, just yell. C'mon, Myoga"  
"Yes, My Lord"  
Sango set to work on the armors as Inuyasha left into the woods.

A week passed and Inuyasha came wandering back into the village. He was greeted by a few of the villagers as he headed for the hut the girls were staying in. He spotted them and immediately his smile went from ear to ear. He saw three identical sets of armor only differing in the sizes and the accent color. Sango was of course still pink, Shiori was accented by white, and Shina was accented by orange. They were outside obviously testing the fit of the armors and playing around. Inuyasha suddenly felt like scaring them so he jumped as high as he could in the air, descending fast and landing right in the middle of them.  
"YAH!" he screamed causing the girls to shriek and jump back. Inuyasha started rolling on the ground laughing while getting death glares from the girls. "Sorry, couldn't help it. You girls look great in your new armor. How does it feel"  
"It's great. I can't wait to go into battle," Shina said.  
"I dunno, it's different. I do like it though," Shiori added.  
"So now let's see how you'll look in yours, Inuyasha." Sango beamed a smile at him, at the same time he couldn't help but notice some emotion in his eye he didn't recognize. "It's inside the hut. Come out when you get it on. The girls helped so they're just as excited to see if it fits." Inuyasha nodded and headed into the hut.  
Inuyasha found his firerat clothes modified to fight snug under where the armor would be. He pulled it on and then strapped on his upper body armor. He marveled at it's perfect fit. He then fitted the arm and leg pieces which also fit. Inuyasha smiled at the excellent craftsmanship and the red accents on his black armor pieces. 'Now I won't feel as vulnerable on my human nights.' He attached Tetsusaiga to his belt and walked outside the hut.  
The girls turned to face Inuyasha and were impressed by their work. "Wow, you look good in that armor, Inuyasha," Shina said.  
"Very powerful looking," said Shiori.  
Sango just stood there with her mouth open and her eyes wide. 'Wow, he looks incredible. I knew he'd look good, but he looks like a god in that armor'  
Inuyasha smirked and walked over to Sango and put his face only inches from hers. He pushed her mouth closed with one hand. "That's better, don't want you catching flies in that pretty mouth now do we?" Sango blushed and the girls giggled.  
"Everybody ready to head out?" Inuyasha asked his group of warrior princesses.  
"Yeah!" they said. The girls went and put their kimonos on and grabbed their things and they group set out. Equipped with new armor and ready to fight, the journey before them was long but they would brave it together.

Jacketslacker: Well, that's it. I know it was kinda lame. I felt it was necessary to set up more of the story. The next chapter will have more fighting in it as it will be a time lapsed chapter involving different spannings of time to show how the team is growing stronger. Tell me what you like, don't like, wanna see more of, etc. Read and Review. Thanks for sticking with me. 


	5. A Month After the Betrayal

I know, long time no see. It's harder to update now that I'm out of school for the summer, deal with it. Now onto the thank you notices: From Media Miner we have Nothing but a Blur, Inu-Shinta, and Peacemaker. I think you guys said your stuff about the chapter 4 entry, if not that oh well and you got thanked again anyways. From Fan Fiction the shout outs go to Nightfall2525 (a kiss you say? Read further), sesslover101, ladie Galadriel (I know Inu is OOC but that's because he's been traumatized so it makes sense), twistedtiger, Atropa13, and icygirl12. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story and stick with me this summer. I think you'll like the things I incorporated into this chapter, a few requests have been filled. Hope to hear more from you. Enjoy.

Okay, so I started writing in word when I realized that notepad was being annoying. So the format will change just a bit (which will probably please a lot of you).

"Example"-talking  
'Example'-thinking  
I can't do anything about the spacing. The editor on FF is being retarded. I know it's confusing, but I'll try to figure something out in the future. If it still sucks, I could put in some kind of lame break sign or something. Alright, onto the fic.

Disclaimer: While I am forcing the characters to do my bidding I don't own them.

Chapter 5

The bear demon charged the small band of travelers. A mighty roar was all that was heard as it lunged forward and began to swipe its claws. The unsuspecting humans in the group were startled and stumbled as they attempted to run. As they lay on the ground awaiting their deaths a lone figure jumped between them and the demon. He withdrew his sword from his waist quick and smooth, revealing a transformed fang. He swung it defensively to prevent the claws from getting to the helpless humans. He was also using the technique to gauge how powerful and agile the beast was. He determined it wasn't able to keep up with his own speed, but was truly more powerful. Realizing the beast had left himself open for a quick attack the young hero leapt forward and swung his sword across the face of the attacking bear demon, thus blinding him. The bear howled in pain and grabbed at his face, leaving his torso unprotected. The hero then swung his might sword fiercely causing numerous deep and fatal cuts to the beast before unleashing his powerful special attack to finish the job: "Fire Strike!"

Shippou stood before the slain bear demon. 'Not bad, still not strong enough though,' he thought to himself. He then looked back at Kagome and Miroku. "Feh! Pathetically weak humans. You can't even save yourselves from a weak bear demon."

Kagome and Miroku looked into the face of their savior with shock and awe. It had only been a month and already the young fox demon was growing at an incredible rate in his fighting abilities. His childish antics were gone and replaced by a never-ending warrior code of honor and loyalty to his father and the oath he swore to him.

Ayame and Kouga ran from out of the woods. They had been off hunting when the weak bear demon had attacked the small encampment.

"What happened, Shippou?" Ayame questioned.

"Weak bear demon attacked. These pathetic humans didn't do a damn thing except stare at it out of fear."

"Hey! Stop talking about them that way!" yelled Kouga.

"I'll speak to them however I want. As far as I'm concerned, with the exception of Ayame, the only good wolf is a dead one," Shippou crossed his arms and smirked. "That can be easily solved too if you keep talking back to me."

Ayame glared at Kouga before returning her face to Shippou. "You did a good job taking down that demon, Shippou. You're strength and power is improving greatly. I'm sure you're father will be proud of you when you meet him again."

Shippou closed his eyes and nodded at the female wolf demon, acknowledging the compliment she paid to him and his father. The rest of the group still had trouble admitting that Inuyasha was Shippou's adoptive father, but would never say that to the young fox demon's face.

"I agree, Shippou," Miroku spoke. "You have grown stronger. Thank you for saving us from the demon."

"Feh! I wasn't doing it for you," Shippou retorted. "If anything happens to you my father won't be able to get his revenge against you."

A look of dread and fear crossed the faces of the humans. Kouga looked down in shame and understanding. Ayame just nodded.

"Wh-what do you mean revenge?" Kagome asked.

"It's quite simple, whore," Shippou smirked in satisfaction at his new preferred nickname for the young girl. "You, the monk, and the male wolf have betrayed my father, the alpha male of our pack. As far as the ways of demons are concerned, I have to make sure you are unharmed so that my father may get his revenge against you. What that will be only he knows. If I were you, however, I'd recommend praying that it be quick. I'm sure it will be far from painless."

The young demon then went about stoking the fire to cook dinner on it. After they had all eaten, they began to settle down for sleep. Miroku and Kagome pulled out sleeping bags and got inside them near the fire. Kouga and Ayame leaned against a tree, Ayame making sure Kouga wasn't near her since she'd said he wasn't to touch her until the quest was over. Shippou then launched himself up into a tree to watch over the camp, as his father had done every night since he'd met him. He glanced up at the stars, wondering if his father thought of him and just how proud he hoped to make him someday soon.

The fire in the center of the hut was beginning to die down, so Sango tossed a few more logs onto it. Shiori and Shina had already curled up with Kirara and were fast asleep. The cat demon watched her mistress with knowing eyes. She could smell the scent of her anxiousness and worry about Inuyasha. It was nearly daylight and he had not returned from his session with Myoga. It was to be expected, Sango supposed, that it would be taking longer to make it work. She didn't expect it to be so hard to wait for him though. It wasn't just the worrying about him that got to her. It was the fact that she couldn't sleep at night unless she was in his arms. Sango sighed at this thought. 'I can't believe this has happened. I'm completely in love with him. I know he realizes it too, in fact I'm positive he can smell it on me.' She sighed again while wrapping her arms around herself, wishing they were the strong arms of her beloved half-demon.

The first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon and entered the door of the small hut. Sango stood and walked over to look out. In the distance, the sun rising over his shoulders giving his hair the effect of glowing was a tall figure. Sango's breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. He came closer and could see how tired she was, a look he was sure he mirrored himself. He gave her a small smile then took her hand pulling her from the hut. Myoga jumped off his shoulder and went inside with the girls to tell them they had gone. The couple began to walk down the path between the huts of the still sleeping town. Sango broke the uneasy silence first.

"Inuyasha, is the training going alright?"

Inuyasha sighed before responding. "Yes and no. I am progressing nicely and Myoga thinks that with the right motivation I could tame my demon blood in another couple months. The way it works is we bring out my demon blood by bringing up painful memories and thoughts. We've used the death of my parents, the children beating me up, being tortured by the villagers, nearly starving to death and having to rummage through the trash to eat, and the more current events in my life that you're well aware of. The problem is that I don't have too many good memories to use to bring me back to normal."

"Well, what have you been using so far?" Sango asked.

"Well, we started with Shippou. How he was honoring me, being my son, all the stuff to make me proud of him. That started to work less so we switched to . . . . . ." Inuyasha looked at the ground as his cheeks pinked a bit.

Sango looked at him puzzled. "You can tell me anything, Inuyasha. I won't mind." A quick squeeze of his hand affirmed her words.

He nodded and continued. "We started using you. How good it feels to hold your hand, put my arms around you, your scent, your face, everything. But, that to just isn't working well enough anymore."

Sango stopped walking and let go of his hand. She brought both of her hands to her chest and clutched them together. "What are you saying, Inuyasha?" She couldn't keep the terror of being turned down out of her voice.

Inuyasha picked up on her tone and his eyes immediately shot to meet hers. "Don't think that! Don't ever think that!" He scolded while taking her hands in his. "What I'm trying to say, is that it's going to take more than that." Inuyasha then quickly replayed what he just said in his mind and a look of surprise crossed his face and his eyes went wide. "I didn't mean it to sound like that either!"

Sango just smiled and gripped his hands. This seemed to give him the strength he needed.

"What I'm asking for . . . . . . what I'm hoping for . . . . . . I mean what I want is . . . . . ." he sighed and looked down. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Sango let go of his hands and he thought he'd asked too much of her and his shoulders dropped. He was soon shocked to find her arms wrapping around his neck and his head shot up as he looked into her eyes. He saw them glaze over as she smiled at him.

"Gladly," she whispered.

He put his hands on her hips and brought his face forwards to meet hers. Just before their lips touched they closed their eyes. Lightning struck them as their lips touched. It was just a simple and innocent kiss that they both pulled back from and opened their eyes after. They gazed into each others glazed eyes and went back for another. This time, it was more forceful and full of want. Inuyasha began to let his tongue slip out of his mouth and gently graze Sango's lower lip. She eagerly parted her lips and extended her own tongue to meet his. They embraced each other tighter as their tongues intertwined with each other. Sango couldn't get enough of his robust flavor and strong movement, likewise Inuyasha was intoxicated by her sweetness and delicateness. After some time they broke away from each other, panting for much needed air.

"If that doesn't help me then nothing will," Inuyasha panted.

Sango smiled and placed another chaste kiss on his lips. "Anytime, Inuyasha."

"I'll hold you to that," he smiled at her before yawning. "How about we stay here for the day, I didn't get any sleep at all and from the looks neither did you."

"I can't sleep without you holding me," she replied.

"Glad to know someone else feels the same way I do."

They walked into the hut and were greeted by the waking girls.

"You never came home, Inuyasha. Is everything alright?" Shiori asked.

"Yes. It just took me a little longer tonight than normal. We're gonna stay here today so why don't you two run along and play with Kirara and the other kids."

"Okay, Inuyasha. Come on, Kirara," Shina called as she ran outside followed by her companions.

Inuyasha then looked to Myoga who had stayed behind. "Myoga, I have a job for you."

"Yes, My Lord. What is it you require of me?"

"Go seek out Shippou. I wish to speak with him and see how he is doing. We will stay in this village until you return."

"Right away, Master Inuyasha." The flea then hopped out of the hut.

Inuyasha sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Sango crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. "Sweet dreams, Sango."

"Sweet dreams, Inuyasha."

The two soon fell asleep holding each other and dreamt of a happy life together.

Two humans walked before two wolf demons, while a fox demon bounded along in the trees above. Shippou was keeping a look out for any nearby demons. They had heard of some jewel shards to the East and had headed out in that direction this morning. Shippou had taken to carrying rocks in his clothing to help him in his strength. As he jumped about on the branches he looked down upon his traveling companions and felt the disgust crawl back into his being once again. 'To think such pathetic creatures could harm my father. I know he won't let this get him down though. He will find a way to become stronger and show them all. Then, his revenge will begin. I know father is not cruel, but I hope that he will be for once.' Shippou smirked at his thoughts and of the images of the tortures they would endure at the hands of Inuyasha.

The group continued on their trek until night began to creep upon them.

"Time to stop for the night," Kagome stated as she went to retrieve her pack from Kouga.

"Shippou, why don't you and I go collect firewood?" Ayame half questioned and half suggested. The young fox demon hopped down from his tree and grunted as he began to walk off. The rest of the party began to make camp.

"I get the feeling you can't stand being with us much." Ayame said to Shippou as they wandered in the dark looking for wood.

"You, I respect fully. You are an exceptional fighter and a strong female. It's the others I would love to see at the hands of my father."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes. I wish I knew how he was doing. I just want to make sure I'm doing what he'd like me to. I don't want to disrespect him anymore than he has already been."

"Not possible, Master Shippou," said a voice from Shippou's hair.

"Myoga, is that you?" Shippou questioned.

The flea jumped into the outstretched hand of the young demon.

"Aye, it is."

"Why did you call me Master?" Shippou asked with a puzzled look on his usually stern face.

"Because you are Master Inuyasha's son, as such you are also my Master. Your father sent me to check on you. He is very proud of you, by the way. He'd like to speak with you. He's about half a day's run from here."

"Then tomorrow morning I shall set out with you to meet him. Ayame, you and the others head to the village nearby and wait for my return."

"Right. Let's get that wood and head back to camp then." Ayame began to pick up the wood and head back.

Shippou couldn't help but feel light-hearted at the idea of seeing his father again. 'I promise you'll be so proud of me father,' the young warrior thought as he turned to head back to camp.

The next morning, Shippou took off with Myoga in his hair near his ear guiding him to the village Inuyasha was staying in. The others had been told Shippou was going off to do some training on his own and would be back in a few days, they would wait for him to return before heading out.

"He's going to meet Inuyasha, isn't he Ayame?" Kouga demanded to know from his mate.

"I know not where the young one goes. He does as he pleases. I only know he told me to take us to the village on the way to the East and to wait for him there. He won't be gone long."

"We should follow him. I want to see Inuyasha," Kagome said barely holding back the tears in her eyes.

"I think I should apologize to him and set this all right," Kouga said. "I may not like him, but I never meant for this to happen."

"Do you really think he'd be willing to let you explain anything!" Ayame screamed at them, surprising all. "He'll probably smell you coming and slice you all to pieces before you open your mouths. If Shippou despises you as much as he does, just think how bad Inuyasha hates you all. Like I said, we go to the village and wait for his return.

The group looked at the ground and headed for the village. They all thought the same thing; Inuyasha would definitely kill them without hesitation.

Inuyasha stirred from his somewhat light slumber as the winds brought a familiar scent to his trained nose. He smiled groggily but did not move. He knew a few minutes were still his before the guest arrived. He then gazed down at the sleeping form in his arms.

Sango awoke to find Inuyasha smiling down upon her. "What time is it?"

"It's almost night. We'll be having a guest shortly. I think you'll be pleased." Inuyasha said with a slight sparkle in his eye.

Just then, the hut door was thrown open as Shippou came bounding in. He would have slammed full force into the pair if Inuyasha hadn't reacted and grabbed the fox demon by his vest.

Shippou panted as he stared into the eyes of the dog demon. "You sent for me, father?"

Inuyasha stared into the eyes of the young fox demon. He held no look upon his face as he looked upon the small demon in his grasp. "Yes I did, my son. I wanted to see how you'd done in my absence. You appear to be much stronger than before."

"I've tried my best to honor you, father, and make you proud of me."

"I see. However, I'm not proud of you. You disgrace me."

Shippou looked into his father's eyes with sadness and hurt. He was crushed. Sango couldn't believe Inuyasha had just said that.

Inuyasha then smiled and pulled a small bundle from behind his back. "No son of mine should be dressed in such rags. You deserve better than that."

Shippou took the small package from the elder demon and opened it to reveal a new outfit that looked identical to Inuyasha's old firerat one, only the size of Shippou instead.

"If you are going to be my son, you must show your lineage proudly and wear what I wore," Inuyasha said as he helped Shippou into his new clothes and fastened his sword to his waist. "There. Now I can honestly say I've never been more proud in my life." A smile adorned Inuyasha's face as he looked down upon his son.

Shippou launched himself at his father and hugged him. Inuyasha returned the hug. "I have much to tell you, father."

"Then let's begin at the beginning. Let us go outside and see you display your swordsmanship."

The three then went outside to be joined by Shiori and Shina to watch Shippou as he performed with his fang sword and showed off his Fire Strike. They then enjoyed dinner and shared stories of the past month.

"Wow, you've certainly had an interesting month," Sango noticed as she ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Yes, I have. So have you though. I'm glad you two are happy. It makes me even happier to know that you have each other." Shippou then turned to look at Inuyasha. "I hope I'm not speaking out of place, father, but Sango would make a much stronger mate than the whore would."

Sango blushed crimson, while Inuyasha just laughed. "You don't speak out of turn, Shippou. We are taking things slow though. It's still too new and there are many things we must figure out."

"Of course, I understand. Oh, I almost forgot. Those three are plotting against you, and there's nothing Ayame or myself can do about it."

"What do you mean, Shippou?" Shiori questioned.

"Yeah, what else could they possibly do to hurt Inuyasha and Sango?" Shina asked next.

"It's the wish. Once the jewel is collected they intend to do something so that none of this ever happened. I don't know if they intend to just wipe your memories of it all or turn back time itself. I just know they plan to undo what they've done."

"Well, they will fail then. We found a few shards ourselves and Sango has them around her neck in a small wooden case. They cannot complete the jewel without them, and they will never take them from us. Now, we'll have more time to plot for how to get the rest of the jewel away from them. I will send Myoga for you once a month, Shippou. We will catch up then and do more planning. In the meantime, tell the others nothing of what has gone on here. They will smell us upon you, but don't let them come to us. Now, rest here tonight and head out in the morning."

The group then went into the hut and settled down to sleep. Sango sat in Inuyasha's lap as always, but Shippou curled up into her lap this time to sleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the sight before his eyes. 'You are right, Shippou. She would make an excellent mate,' Inuyasha thought to himself for drifting off to sleep.

Shippou returned to his traveling companions a few days later.

"Shippou, where did you go?" Kagome asked as he walked into the hut. She gasped as she realized what he was wearing.

He shot her a death glare before setting himself down in the corner of the hut with his sword in his lap as his father had done for countless nights. "Feh, it's none of your business, wench. I do as I please."

"It's obvious he's gone to see Inuyasha. That outfit is a gift from him to show whose son he is," spoke Miroku.

"He also has the scent of the exterminator on him," remarked Kouga.

"Sango!" exclaimed Miroku in amazement. "Shippou, is Sango with Inuyasha?"

"Why in the Hell would I tell you anything, lecher?"

"I beg you, Shippou. Please just tell me she is safe with him and I will never ask a thing of you again."

"If it will make you leave me alone then yes. Sango is with my father. You will not be told of their plans or who they travel with though, so enjoy the one fact you have from me. Now let me rest." Shippou crossed his arms and drifted to sleep, the long run had worn him out.

The group sat around the fire in silence for different reasons. Ayame sat amazed at the young fox demon for his new found strength and honor. Kouga was ashamed of himself and wished he could somehow set things right. Miroku was pleased to know Sango was safe with Inuyasha. Kagome sat with a broken heart wishing more than anything she could tell Inuyasha how much she missed him and loved him. As they all sat pondering their different thoughts, one unifying one popped up. What is their plan and why is Sango with Inuyasha?

Jacketslacker: Another chapter bites the dust. I had a few requests from people for more background about the other group, that's what you got in this chapter. Also had someone ask when Inuyasha is gonna embrace his blood, all I will say is the next chapter will have some major pivotal moments in it. That may be one of a few things. I know it took a while for this update. The main reason is school is over until August, so my time on the computer is few and far between for writing. I would say that probably an update every 2-3 weeks would be about average. No promises though. Well, as always, read and review and tell me what you think. Now it's time to finish up my next Teen Titans chapter, don't forget to read that one too, kiddies.


	6. Blood Awakening

Ah yes, another chapter to my Inuyasha fic. This will truly be a momentous chapter, since several revelations and events will occur here. Now, onto the thanks of my reviewers. From good ol' MM, we have Peacemaker; I shall endeavor to keep the good work flowing. From FF, it's a long list so go get a soda or something before continuing. Nightfall2525; I agree that Kagome is a bitch even though you didn't state it directly. Icygirl2; okay, so maybe they are a bit more evil than they should be but they will be punished don't worry. Next is AddictedtoInuyashaFics; hey, me too! Sesslover101; in order for Shippou to mate, I'd have to have a major time lapse in there so I don't see it happening anytime soon, but thanks for keeping with me. Water81; seek help man, too much aggression is bad for you. I have no idea what you're talking about with Shippou/Azarel, so I'll continue on in ignorant bliss. The Daughter of Night; any relation to the prince of darkness? j/k I don't hate the wolf or monk, just how my story is going. They may yet redeem themselves, who knows, and about the OOCness of Inu and Sango, I'm working on that problem. Oakrock; patience young one. All will be revealed in the end. NellaFire; I know Shippou against Kagome seems cruel, but come on Sango would make a better mother/protector. BTK; Built To Kill? Oh well, thanks for the props and hope you like the update. InuAcosta; glad you enjoy, keep on enjoying. Fireclows; there's no way I'm ending this thing early, I hate when authors do that. You just have to create an account on FF and then follow the instructions they give ya, it's pretty easy. Dark-Magic67; glad you really, really like it, enjoy the update. Demonofthedarkness; this fic loves you too, keep reading. Wow, that was a lot of people. Well, sorry for the delay everyone, but it's getting harder to find the time to write anymore. Enjoy the next installment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (HA! Bet you thought I'd have something witty to put here.)

Chapter 6

_Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break_

Shippou ran with all his speed in the direction Myoga lead him in. It had been two months since his father had given him his new haori and told him how proud he was to have him as a son. Myoga told Shippou that it was of the utmost importance that the young fox demon make it back to his father tonight. Tonight was the final night of his training. Tomorrow morning, Inuyasha would have fully embraced his demonic blood and obtained a new level of strength and power previously unattainable to him. Inuyasha wanted Shippou to watch over the girls while he was away that night. He also wanted his son there to see what his father had been able to do. It would be a great feat.

Inuyasha and Sango stood in the forest beneath the canopy of the trees. The girls had stayed back in the village they were staying in to let the couple be alone. Sango looked into the face of the half demon who had captured her heart. She touched his cheek with her hand knowing that tomorrow she would find jagged purple marks upon them.

"Inuyasha, I want to know what I should expect tonight," Sango said.

"You will hear as Myoga coerces my blood out into the open. He will bring me to the brink, but this time no words can bring me back. You will be the one to do it. I don't know how, Myoga said your own instincts would guide you. He just said that you must stay downwind of me until that time. You will never be in any danger, Sango. I swear upon my life, no harm will ever come to you."

"It just worries me that we might fail. I've lost so many people in my life. I don't want to lose anymore," Sango said lowering her gaze to look at the ground.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. You won't fail, Sango. You are the most capable woman I know, failure is not something you will ever know." A gentle smile that only a select few have ever seen graced his lips as he gazed into the gentle eyes of the exterminator. He then furrowed his brow and slapped his neck, finding Myoga in his palm. "You're late."

"A thousand apologies, Master Inuyasha. Master Shippou was slightly injured in their last battle and was not as fast as normal," spoke the wise old flea.

A look of concern flashed over Inuyasha's face. "Is he alright?"

"He is fine, or will be by morning. Now, let us begin the last night of training." Inuyasha nodded and knelt on the ground, placing his hands on his knees and closed his eyes as he cleared his mind.

"Lady Sango, I have a request of you while Inuyasha prepares himself," said Myoga as he landed on her shoulder.

"What is it, Myoga?"

"Go behind that large tree and remove the armor you wear."

Sango's eyes narrowed and she scowled. Her eyebrow began to twitch and her hand began to grow closer to smashing the small flea. "Say that again."

"No, No, you misunderstand me. Leave your kimono on of course. Your armor hides your scent somewhat, and we will need all the help we can tonight. I meant no disrespect, My Lady," Myoga stated bowing deeply and begging forgiveness.

Sango nodded in understanding and headed behind the tree to remove the armor. She emerged and stood behind Inuyasha, careful to remain downwind at all times. She knelt on the ground just as Inuyasha did, only her hands clasped together in front of her chest and she began to pray that this would all work out.

"Now, Master Inuyasha, listen only to my voice and no one else. . . . . " Myoga began to drone on as he taunted Inuyasha's demon blood into awakening and coming forth. Sango sat wide-eyed as Inuyasha began to snarl and growl with increasing ferocity. She could not see his face, but new his cheeks now each were emblazoned with two purple marks. She found herself wondering how his eyes would look. Inuyasha trembled with the anger and rage Myoga had brought out. The flea then jumped to Sango's shoulder.

"Now, My Lady, go and make your way to kneel in front of Lord Inuyasha. You will know what to do from there."

Sango nodded and slowly stood as she walked around to face the hypnotized half demon. He began to curiously sniff the air. He recognized the scent in front of him, but he could not name it. Only one word came to mind of whom the scent belonged to. This single thought ran through his mind, 'Mate!'

Sango gazed into the face of Inuyasha. 'He smells me, I know he does. Why won't he open his eyes?' Then she thought of something he'd mentioned before, of how he needed a better memory to bring him back from the trance. Sango slowly leaned forward and gently kissed Inuyasha on the lips. He did nothing at first, but then he growled low in his chest and returned the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip begging for access. She granted it and the kiss deepened. Sango finally broke apart from Inuyasha as she gasped for breath.

Inuyasha slowly opened his hazy eyes. As they began to focus on the form in front of him, he voiced the thought that raced through his mind, "Mate."

Sango's eyes widened at the word he'd spoken. It was just barely above a whisper, like he was dreaming. Sango realized what he'd said and smiled, her own eyes beginning to cloud with emotion.

Inuyasha saw this and suddenly recognized what he'd said. His eyes shot open with clarity and he began to back-peddle away from her. "S-Sango! I-I-I di-didn't . . . . I mean I-I . . . ." Inuyasha stuttered, unable to find his voice. He swallowed and frowned. "Keh, why did you do that? You could have been killed by me, stupid wench." Inuyasha said as he stood and crossed his arms.

'So he wants to play, then let's play,' thought Sango. She stood and walked to the tree where her armor lay, and picked up Hiraikotsu. "What did you call me, Inuyasha?"

"I called you a _stupid wench_. What were you thinking kissing me like that? I could have gutted you without even looking. Then the girls would hate me for sure. I swear, you women have no common sense at all." Inuyasha said as he scowled and began to shake his head. He then heard an all too familiar sound and looked over to see Sango bracing herself to throw the giant boomerang at him. "Shit, this is gonna hurt," he muttered and closed his eyes bracing for the impact.

Sango took the moment of him preparing for the blow to sneak up to him and place her arms around his neck. Inuyasha tensed and then relaxed as he opened his eyes. Sango marveled at the change they had. The gold was now brighter and flecked with red, giving his eyes a fiery appeal to them. "Are you saying you don't want me to kiss you _ever_ again?" Sango asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha returned the smirk, "I never said _that_, wench." He then closed the gap and they again kissed. This time, they didn't break apart for air, a voice brought them out of their reverie instead.

_Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break_

"I see you got rid of my pathetic copy, Inuyasha," came a feminine voice from the tree-line. Both Inuyasha and Sango snapped their heads to face one of the last people they ever wanted to deal with right now.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, the venom dripping from his every word. Inuyasha had his head lowered slightly, hoping that the darkness and his hair would hide his features from the dead priestess. He smirked inwardly. 'Won't the bitch be surprised when she finally sees me,' he thought.

"I sensed your aura, however it's changed. Does this new play thing of yours have something to do with it?" Kikyo grinned impishly at the couple. "To think you'd have anything to do with someone like _her_, Inuyasha. You're such a disgrace." Kikyo bored holes into Sango.

Inuyasha could smell both of their scents spike. Kikyo was jealous and hateful, while Sango was quickly becoming angry. Inuyasha decided that it was time to stop all the controversy and handle this. He would make sure his true feelings and intentions were well known, and a plan quickly formulated in his now more demonic and calculating mind. 'It's time to have fun with the bitch.' "What do you mean, Kikyo?" Inuyasha made sure his voice held a hint of confusion in it.

Kikyo smirked and stepped towards the pair. Her eyes gleamed with maliciousness at the thought of driving them apart, making Inuyasha run straight into her arms. "It's simple, Inuyasha. She's using you. You're a replacement for the monk. She doesn't have him right now so she'll settle for you. You also stand a better chance at defeating Naraku and gaining her brother back for her. You are simply a tool to her. You're just a play thing that she will discard when you're no longer useful and she has what she desires."

Sango was now enraged, Inuyasha could smell it. This is what he was hoping for. She clenched her fists on his shoulders, gripping his armor like she would fall if she let go. "How dare you say that about _me_!" Sango yelled. "I'm not the one who wanted Inuyasha to use the jewel to become human, simply so that I could lead a normal life. That was _you_! Your _copy_, as you call her, was no better. She wanted to have Inuyasha so she could prove she was better than you. You're too weak morally, not to mention already dead, and she's too weak physically and emotionally to be with someone like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride. She was defending him. No one ever did that, except for his mother. Sango was truly something special and he would not give her up.

"Then what are your intentions with him, exterminator? You seem to know what it is that I and my copy want, but what is it that you want?" Kikyo coldly replied.

Sango opened her mouth but couldn't find the words she wanted. She was conflicted. She knew what her heart wanted. She knew what Inuyasha had said to her when she brought him out of the trance. She also knew that they'd decided to take things slow. Did she really want to admit that she had fallen for the half demon? She did, but was he ready to hear that? She swallowed and tried to speak again, willing her mouth to work this time. "I . . . . I-I w-w-want . . . ."

"See, Inuyasha? She is unable to justify herself. I am right. You know I'm right too. Just leave the exterminator who may turn on you and kill you, after all it is her job. Join me in Hell, Inuyasha. You did promise me."

Sango's heart sank at hearing that. She knew he'd promised that. It was only a matter of time before the clay bitch returned for him. Was she about to lose Inuyasha today? She looked into the eyes of Inuyasha and pleaded with her own. She hoped that she was wrong and he would stay with her.

Inuyasha began to growl and stared fiercely at Sango. He removed his arms from her waist and took her arms off his neck. He took a step back and growled louder, scowling at her. 'I can smell your sorrow, Sango. Please forgive me for all of this. I have to do it this way,' Inuyasha thought.

Kikyo smiled triumphantly. She took a few more steps towards Inuyasha. She was just an arms reach away, right where Inuyasha wanted her unbeknownst to Kikyo. "So, Inuyasha, what will you do with her? Will you wait for her betrayal or will you stop it now?"

Sango looked from Inuyasha to Kikyo and back. Inuyasha raised his right arm across his body. Sango knew he meant to back-hand her. She knew she could avoid it, but her body was betraying her and she couldn't move. "I plan to stop all the lies right now," was Inuyasha's reply. Sango closed her eyes tightly and awaited the powerful blow.

She felt wind rush by her face and heard an impact along with a small shriek. Sango was puzzled. It wasn't her voice, nor was she hit. She opened her eyes to a sight she never expected. Kikyo lay on the ground holding her cheek. Inuyasha towered over her with his hands clenched at his sides.

Kikyo looked into the face of the new Inuyasha and was terrified. "What's happened to you?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I've grown stronger than ever imagined. I've fully embraced my demonic blood, something I've been wondering about for some time. I'll never become human, especially for you. I've accepted who I am, and so has my future mate. As for my promise of going to Hell, I guess that sense I failed to protect you the first time you died breaking this promise won't be so bad. You can enjoy Hell alone, or with Naraku since I'll be sending him there as well."

Kikyo slowly got to her feet. She didn't return his insults. She just called her soul collectors and left. She had lost, and if she tried to take him back again she felt certain he wouldn't hesitate in hurting her. She also knew that the exterminator wouldn't just hurt her, but probably kill her without remorse.

Inuyasha and Sango watched her leave and then turned to each other.

"I'm sorry she said all those bad things about you. I promise she'll never hurt you, Sango," Inuyasha gently told her as he touched her cheek with his hand.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Sango asked with hope in her eyes.

"Every bit of it," Inuyasha said without hesitation.

Sango lowered her head to hide the oncoming blush that was rising in her cheeks. "Including the part about me being your future ma-"

"C'mon, Sango, we better get back to the village. I'm sure the girls are tormenting Shippou and driving him crazy. You know how cute they think he looks," Inuyasha said quickly to cut off her thinking. He started walking, leaving the stunned girl there. "Keh, you coming or not wench?"

"Huh?" was her intelligent remark.

"Let's go, it's getting late and you need sleep. You're only human after all."

That comment got the reaction he was looking for. "Yeah, well this human could still kick your half demon butt, Inuyasha."

"That a challenge, wench?"

"Not right now, dog boy. I'm sure Shippou needs us to save him," she waved off his comment and gathered her things before joining Inuyasha as they walked back in comfortable silence to camp. They enjoyed their bantering back and forth. It was a game to them. They smiled while they walked and Inuyasha put his arm around Sango's shoulders. She in turned sighed and placed her head against him as they found the hut where a lot of noise emanated from.

_Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break_

The couple walked into the hut to find Shippou being suspended by Shiori in her aura barrier while Shina flew fireballs around him. Shippou was screaming and yelling at them.

"When my father gets back, you two wenches will be in trouble. Let me out of here now and he'll go easy on you." Shippou struggled in vain to slash through the barrier with his sword. He growled in frustration, "I swear you wenches are so DEAD when I get out of here."

Inuyasha smirked and inhaled deeply before bellowing at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Shiori immediately dropped the barrier and Shina extinguished the fireballs. Shippou met with Inuyasha's old friend the ground with a loud thud and began to mumble into the floor as his father had done so often.

Shippou sat up rubbing his nose and looked at his father. He surveyed the others in the room and found Sango to be very happy while the two young girls were slightly terrified. Shippou couldn't help but smirk as he stood and dusted himself off. "We weren't doing anything, father. They were just showing off their abilities to me since I hadn't seen them yet." The girls quickly glanced to the young fox demon and look relieved.

"Keh, guess we'll never keep them from flirting with you. I guess that's another thing I'm thankful for since you travel with the other group more than us. I'd hate to see them have to fight over you." Inuyasha smirked at his son, who returned the same devilish grin while the young half demon girls blushed crimson at being figured out.

"By the way, father, you look very powerful and commanding."

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Menacing too," Shina added.

"I think so too, Inuyasha," Shiori piped up.

"Alright everyone, that's enough praise for one night. You three should have been in bed a long time ago. Let's get some rest," Sango spoke with a motherly tone to the three children as they all prepared for bed. The next day would be a long day of traveling for all of them. Shippou needed to return to his group and the rest would travel on looking for strong opponents.

_Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break_

The next morning Shippou took off in the directions his group had been traveling. Inuyasha and his pack of females headed for a nearby forest where a fierce scorpion demon supposedly lived. It had been tormenting the village nearby for a long time and was killing off all the animals. They decided it would be a good chance to try out the new abilities of the girls so they would take up the fight alongside Inuyasha and Sango. Everyone was eager to see Inuyasha's improved skill as well.

As soon as they entered the forest, Inuyasha smelled the demon. He was amazed how much his senses had increased and how honed they were. He was able to pinpoint the location of the scorpion demon exactly, even though it was beneath the ground waiting for prey.

"What's the plan, Inuyasha?" Sango inquired.

"Shiori stays back, hidden preferably, and uses the aura barriers for all of us. Shina will stay back to make sure she's protected and throw fireballs. This is gonna make you a target, so don't either of you get stupid and lose concentration. Got it?" Both girls nodded. "You and I, Sango, will attack it. You ride Kirara as usual and I'll sharpen my claws on the bastard. Everybody got it?" Nodding all around and a mew from Kirara meant the plan was accepted.

The group crept towards the clearing. Inuyasha then jumped in the air and landed. The ground erupted as the scorpion demon sprung for it's prey, but Inuyasha leapt out of the way and swiped with his claws, slashing one of the claws of the scorpion. Inuyasha realized they were hard as stone, but his claws had been able to carve deeply into them still. Hiraikotsu flew towards the demon, but he swatted it away making Sango chase it down. Several fireballs flew at the demon engulfing it in flame. Screams of pain erupted from the beast and it lashed out at the girls. Sango quickly jumped in between them and the aura barrier repelled it.

"You girls need to be careful," scolded Sango.

A feral roar was heard causing all to flinch and glance over to see Inuyasha clawing at the beast and dodging it's every move. His speed couldn't be matched by the scorpion and it began to get enraged. Sango and Kirara flew back into battle and Sango released Hiraikotsu again. It sliced one of the claws off causing the scorpion to bellow with pain and anger. Hiraikotsu was flying back to Sango when the scorpion swung it's tail and knocked Sango and Kirara to the side. The flying boomerang sped towards Shiori and Shina

"Lookout!" screamed Shina.

"AHHHHHHH!" shrieked Shiori.

The girls ducked out of the way as the weapon embedded into the ground behind them. Inuyasha saw this and quickly sprinted over to make sure they weren't hurt. This proved to be a mistake as the scorpion demon had turned on the unprotected Sango.

Sango was laying face down from when she'd been thrown from Kirara. She turned over in time to see a black stinger speeding towards her. There was no way she could avoid it. She did the only thing she could in such a dire situation; screamed. "INU-" the rest was cut off as the stinger impaled her stomach injecting her with poison. Inuyasha turned to see her attack and immediately jumped for her with all his strength.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled as he clawed at the stinger. Inuyasha quickly cradled Sango in his arms.

She looked up into his face. She placed her hand on his cheek and began to whisper to him. "Inuyasha . . . . I . . . l-love . . . you . . . ." Sango then fainted.

A deep and rabid growl erupted from Inuyasha. He gently put Sango down and turned to face the scorpion demon. He saw Kirara and countless fireballs hitting it. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga. It pulsed in his hand, acknowledging his new power. He withdrew the fang sword and transformed it. The sword was in it's red form as a result of Inuyasha's blood. "Everyone get back, this asshole is going down." The winds began to swirl around the blood-red blade as Inuyasha leapt to the air with the sword over his head. "WIND SCAR!" he hollered as he swung the weapon down and unleashed the powerful attack. It was three times stronger than before and tore the rock-hard demon to shreds. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and ran to Sango. He picked her up in his arms and turned to Kirara. "Take the girls and head to Kaede's village. I'll be off ahead. Hurry up." He commanded as he sped off.

'Please be okay, Sango,' Inuyasha thought as he tore through the woods with his new found speed. He pushed himself with everything he had knowing she didn't have long. He found the village a few hours before dusk and ran in, ripping the curtain off in the process. He startled the old woman as she jumped from her position on the floor.

"Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"No time, Sango was poisoned by a scorpion demon. Help her." He said as he placed the limp young woman on the ground.

The old priestess began working immediately. "Inuyasha, please go collect some herbs for me." She gave Inuyasha a list and he set off. He returned shortly and they began to treat her. After a few hours, it was done and she would be fine. "Rest is all she requires now, Inuyasha. Why don't you sit and tell me of your journeys while we wait for her to awaken." Inuyasha nodded and began his story, while Kirara and the girls showed up some hours later.

_Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break_

Elsewhere, the shard collectors were sitting at camp when a very weary Shippou walked into camp. He was exhausted and panting heavily. The sweat poured off his face and he collapsed near the fire.

Ayame sprang up and brought him some water. "Here, Shippou. Drink this."

Shippou drank greedily and sat down against a rock.

Kouga recognized a new scent on the young demon that was familiar, but very peculiar. "Hey Shippou. What's that scent on you? It's like Inuyasha but it's more demonic. It doesn't smell like a half demon scent at all."

Kagome and Miroku had a look of dread on their faces. "Please tell us, Shippou. Did Inuyasha transform again? Is Sango alright?" begged Kagome.

"Keh, he didn't transform. He embraced his blood, he's now more than just a half demon. He's stronger than ever and more powerful than anything. None of you could stop him," Shippou said beaming with pride in his father's accomplishment.

"That would be what I smelled on the wind earlier then," stated a cold voice from the darkness.

All heads turned to see Sesshomaru step from the shadows. "I smelled his scent heading towards the old priestess' village with amazing speed, and I believe that other female was with him. His scent was that of his full demon form, but somehow it was different. That would explain it completely. It appears my half brother has done what I never thought he could. He may yet be worthy of being my father's son after all. We shall see." With that, the demon lord left back into the shadows.

The group looked around at each other, except for Shippou who sat on the ground with arms crossed smirking.

"If Inuyasha and Sango are headed to the village, do you suppose that she's hurt?" Miroku asked with fear in his voice.

"I don't know, Miroku," answered Kagome.

"We'll head there at first light," Kouga said.

"Let's get some rest then," Ayame suggested.

The next morning they left on the two day trip to the village.

_Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break_

It had been two days since Inuyasha had arrived at the village carrying Sango. The poison had worked out of her system and her strength was returning. Kaede was currently out gathering herbs with the girls and Kirara, leaving Inuyasha and Sango alone.

"Sango, I've been meaning to ask you something," spoke Inuyasha.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what you said right before you passed out?"

Sango furrowed her brow in concentration. Suddenly her eyes widened and her face tinted with pink. "Y-yes."

"Did you mean it?" Inuyasha focused his fiery eyes upon hers demanding the truth. He could smell the lie if she tried. Right now, he needed to be sure of a few things.

Sango couldn't find her voice. She simply nodded as she stared into his eyes.

Inuyasha closed the gap and gently put his arms around her in a loving embrace. "I love you too."

Such was the scene when the Kaede and the girls entered the hut. Nothing was said and she went about tending to the herbs.

Inuyasha jerked towards the door of the hut, which he'd repaired without complaint already. He sniffed the air and growled.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she got to her feet behind the half demon.

"Is it trouble?" Shina asked.

"What shall we do?" questioned Shiori.

"There won't be trouble if we get out of here soon. It's the other group, they're headed this way. Grab the provisions and let's move. We don't have much time." Inuyasha gruffly commanded.

Everything was gathered and Kirara and Inuyasha were fitted with packs. The girls then mounted the demon cat and prepared to take off, when a noise behind them halted their movements. The noise was a voice, calling to them. It was female and joyous, two things which fueled Inuyasha's anger at that moment.

"INUYASHA! SANGO!" screamed Kagome.

The others stopped running when they saw the angered look on Sango's face as she sat cradled bridal style in Inuyasha's arms. His back was to the group.

"Inuyasha, wait. We need to speak with you," came Miroku's voice. Sango gripped onto Inuyasha's chest plate. She looked into the face of her love and saw anger and hatred there.

"Just listen to them, will ya?" asked Kouga.

The young half demon girls looked at the group and each other, then to their sworn protector. He gently turned his head to stare at him. The look on his newly transformed face made all the faces staring at him pale. The two humans sank to the ground as their legs gave out. The two wolf demons stepped back, fear dripping from their scents much to the enjoyment of the ascended half demon. His glare focused on each of them, save Ayame and Shippou. He finally glanced at Ayame and a look of pity flashed over his eyes. He then turned his head and bounded off into the woods followed by Kirara.

As the group stood there watching as they took off, they each had different emotions surging through them. Shippou was proud of his father and the effect he had on the others. Ayame was awed and humbled by his new power. Kouga was terrified of what this Inuyasha was capable of. Kagome was heartbroken knowing Inuyasha was never coming back to her and she'd forced him to become a monster. Lastly Miroku was worried how safe Sango was with Inuyasha. All of them, however, were wondering why Shiori was with them and who the other girl was. They also wondered what the future held for all of them, and if Inuyasha's revenge would be as severe as they suspected.

_Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break----------Page Break_

Jacketslacker: Yet another chapter completed. I know it took forever to get done, for that I apologize deeply. I've got a lot going on right now and it's limiting my time for writing. What time I do have free is being used for other things. I'll try to update as fast as I can. I know it won't be fast enough for some but please bear with me. I promise that this story and my Teen Titans one will be finished this summer, possibly by end of June or July. I will not abandon them, I hate when people do that. You get hooked only to be denied the end of the story. Oh well, enough ranting. Don't forget to review everyone. Thanks.


	7. A Battle for Honor

Carol-Anne: He's baaaack . . . . . . . (A/N: name that movie paraphrasing and you get a special recognition in either my next chapter of this fic or my other one)

Okay, time to thank all the people who reviewed. First off we'll start with the Media Miner ones. JebusOfNazareth (or water81?); I couldn't find Knightfall, mainly because there are more than one. Glad you like the story though, I think you'll like this chapter. Inu-Shinta; I did think about doing something along those lines. I don't know what could make Inu go through to the future though. Give me a good idea for a reason and I'll consider it though. I was thinking maybe to set the record straight with the family about everything or maybe to drag her back at the end but who knows. Also, in response to the idea of having Shippou, Shina, and Shiori suddenly grow older for the point of having a threesome: you ain't right. Maybe, and that's a BIG maybe, if I do a epilogue we'll see. Peacemaker; sorry to have kept you waiting for an update, here you go and enjoy. Now onwards to the Fan Fiction reviewers. Icygirl2; glad you like so far, don't worry Naraku will appear before too long. I kinda like toying with the idea of it looking like Inuyasha has given up so Naraku thinks he's won already, thus underestimating Inuyasha. XDragon; glad you approve of the new and improved Shippou. When you say a scene with Sess, do you mean like a fight or like a uncle/nephew kinda moment? InuAcosta; sorry for the wait, hope this doesn't disappoint. HorridlyTruthful25; well, you lived up to your name. However you signed Chapter 1 which makes me think you quit too easy. I guess that means your truth is horrid. Youkosangohiei; c'mon and just pick one name (just playing) here's your update. Nightfall2525; sorry for the delay, hope you like this one just as much. Sesslover101; Inuyasha will eventually talk to Kagome (maybe) and it will be insightful (doubtfully) and many questions will be answered (payback is a bitch). Also, sorry but Inu and Sess will fight. It happens in the series, you should be used to it by now. Don't worry, no one was hurt in the making of the fight scene. Twistedtiger; yeah I know the transformation sounds familiar, I haven't seen that episode though, but let's face it that's practically the only way to really go with it. Also, I got your witty disclaimer so get off my back. DietSoap (tastes just like regular soap); update in less than five days? You're crazy. Here it is though, so enjoy. Damian 2.0 (better than the original?); YAY I UPDATED! NellaFire; Hella Nella bo fella . . . . . . yeah, here's the update. Claihm solais; I know the pairing isn't the norm, that's why I like it. I'm trying to keep them in character as best I can. I don't think Kagome was OOC though, since she gets shocked into silence often anyways so it could happen. I'm glad you like how Shippou has evolved, I get that a lot and it pleases me to know I did good. Obliviandragon; you can't believe I wrote this! Are you my high school grammar teacher back to haunt me! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. Clueless Alee; glad I got you hooked, now to reel you in. ShinkuKihaku; glad you approve of Sango, sorry about Inuyasha, hoping to fix it soon. Your monkeys do not frighten me. However flying pink elephants do. Christo412; Sesshomaru has arrived, enjoy. Satoh; you ain't seen nothing yet. GothOhTheInside824; You read a couple of months ago, sounds like my last update. Read on. Whocares666; your wish is my command. I'm sorry it took so long. Things just piled up against me. Darkficmaster; this story loves you too. TaiYoukai132; another satisfied fan who likes the new Shippou. Phatmonkey; you're so wrong. Wear a diaper before reading anymore, your chair will thank you. Inu-zck; Kouga will eventually get his ass kicked, have patience. Julius Faust; I took your advice into consideration, thanks for the input. Read on to find out what I did. Fireclows; Never give up, Never surrender. Name that movie to win a prize. On FF you have to have an account then just add it, the main account page has the info I think. Crimsontears824; I'm really really really glad you like it, here's the next chapter for you. Skulldevil; we work on commission here, but tips are appreciated. Also, it's MASTER JackerSlacker if you please. And finally, the last person to review was fanggirl002; wait no longer for the new chapter is here.

And now, without further ado, let the games begin.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Kagome would be wearing the rosary and Inuyasha would have the command. Enough said. (A/N: SIT BITCH!)

Chapter 7

"Quit dragging your feet," yelled Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"Be nice, Inuyasha. They're only children," scolded Sango.

"They're half demon children. This shouldn't be a problem for them to keep up."

"Inuyasha, I swear I wish we could have gotten Tatsuya to make it so I could 'sit' you instead of that lightning spell he cast."

"Feh!"

It had been only a few days since that fateful time in Kaede's village. Inuyasha kept pushing the team harder and farther everyday. They all assumed it was just because he wanted to get as far away from the others as possible. They only knew part of the truth.

"Inuyasha, please slow down," begged Shina.

"My feet are really sore; can't we stop for the night? Please Inuyasha?" pleaded Shiori.

"Let them rest," Sango half asked and half ordered. Kirara jumped off of the shoulder of her Mistress and onto the half demon's shoulder instead. She began to rub against his cheek and mew.

'I hate being outnumbered four girls to one guy. Why did I form the group like this? Feh!' Inuyasha grumbled in his mind. "Fine, we'll camp here for the night." Inuyasha then jumped into the woods to collect firewood.

The girls all set up camp quickly as Inuyasha returned with a large load of firewood. Sango lit the fire and Inuyasha went off to a nearby stream to catch some fish.

"Sango, what seems to be troubling Inuyasha?" asked Shiori.

"I don't know. He's been like this ever since the village. I think seeing them all has opened old wounds and he's really upset about it all."

"He hasn't held you since then. Does he not love you anymore?" Shina innocently asked.

The thought of that question struck Sango's heart deep. She found herself clutching at her chest and unable to breathe deeply.

"Quite the contrary, slayer," stated a cold and stoic voice from the darkness. "It's because he cares deeply for you that he's doing this." Sesshomaru finally stepped forwards out of the woods.

"What do you want now, Sesshomaru? And what are you talking about?" demanded Sango.

"To put it bluntly, you're in heat. He's still coping with his newly awakened blood and your scent is driving him insane. He's distancing himself from you until you're no longer in heat or he can get his urges under better control."

Sango tried to hide her face that had now turned beet red while the young girls simply turned their pink faces away from the demon lord.

"When it comes to tact, you truly suck you bastard," Inuyasha replied as he returned with fish. He calmly put them on sticks and placed them over the fire. "You staying for dinner or on your way after we have this little talk I know you're dying to have?"

"I wish to return as soon as possible."

"Alright then, let's get to the point. Why are you here and why do I detect no hostility from you like I always do?"

"I simply wish to know what you're intentions for our father's kingdom are. You have ascended to a level no one ever thought possible. You have proven you are worthy to rule over the land. We have to come up with a way to determine who the true ruler of the Western Land will be."

"You proposing a duel for honor and position instead of the death like we normally do?"

"More or less. I do not wish any harm for either of us. No weapons, only our natural attacks. I merely want to gauge your new strength. I am content with ruling alongside you, provided you realize I am the older and more wiser of the two of us."

"Riiight. I believe that. Change the rules though. I don't want any attacks, only physical hits. None of your poison attacks and none of my claw ones. Deal?"

"This Sesshomaru finds your terms acceptable." Inuyasha couldn't help but to shake his head at the still snobbish tone of his elder half brother.

"There's a clearing not too far away, plenty of room to move. We'll settle this there," Inuyasha stated as he stood and began walking towards the clearing with Sesshomaru by his side.

Sango and the girls followed the brothers, each with thoughts of how the fight will turn out.

'What will Inuyasha do if he wins? Will he leave us to rule over the land in place of his brother?' thought Sango.

'I hope Inuyasha doesn't get hurt during this battle. I know Shina can heal him but I don't like seeing him get hurt,' were the thoughts running through Shiori's mind.

'Inuyasha can take this guy. He's like a super half demon now, this full blooded demon is toast,' thought Shina rather cockily.

The brothers entered the clearing and walked to opposite sides. They turned to face each other and began to stare each other down. Neither brother moved from their spot. Blinking was not a luxury that could be afforded. In the split second your eyes shut, the enemy would attack. Inuyasha wasn't even cracking his knuckles as he typically did for intimidation. He knew it was useless as such a tactic wouldn't intimidate someone like Sesshomaru. Likewise, Sesshomaru did not glare his typical icy look from squinted eyes. He still looked upon his younger half brother with a cold look, but there was no malice in it. The two siblings just looked at each other. They could have easily passed for a pair of statues in a garden, if not for the clothes and hair moving from the wind.

"Are they just gonna stand there?" questioned Shiori.

"This is boring. Can we go back to camp?" followed Shina.

"Shhh. This is an important match. They're trying to psyche each other out and find the others weakness," chided Sango.

Another lapse of time without even a muscle twitch. This finally proved too much for Inuyasha as his patience was now gone.

"You issued the challenge, doesn't that mean you attack first?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "I thought you were going to attack first since you'd accepted the challenge."

Sango slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down her face. "On second thought they're just a couple of idiot men." The young girls nodded their heads showing they agreed.

Yet again the brothers just looked at each other.

"Oh for God's sake someone attack!" Sango yelled.

"We can't, slayer. There has to be a method to determine who will attack first."

"Unless, _you_ have an idea Sango," Inuyasha snidely remarked.

"Actually I do. I'll count to three and then you two attack."

The brothers looked at each other then the slayer, then back to each other. "Agreed," they both say.

'Thank god,' Sango thought with a sigh. "Okay. One . . . . . Two . . . . . THREE!"

The next moment was a blur. Red came streaking towards white as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru charged forwards at each other. Sesshomaru swung his right fist, only to have it caught by Inuyasha's left hand allowing for the driving of his right fist into Sesshomaru's face. The Lord of the Western Lands staggered back before flying forward again and trying the same move. This time, he ducked when Inuyasha swung his fist. This move spun Inuyasha around allowing for a well placed kick to the young half demons back. Sesshomaru rushed forward after the attack preparing to follow it up, but Inuyasha used his hands to spring himself back at his attacker and kick the demon lord in the face. Sesshomaru staggered back and knew another barrage of attacks was coming. The problem was that it never came. Inuyasha stood away from him but was not in a battle stance.

"I have an unfair advantage. Two arms against one isn't honorable," stated Inuyasha with an astonishing amount of honor and resolve in his voice worthy of a great lord. He then tucked his arm behind himself and secured it in his belt. "Now we can continue."

Sesshomaru just nodded, acknowledging his brothers comments and efforts. Then without warning he again dove for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rushed forward and met his brother's punch with his own. The combined force of the colliding fists sent a shockwave radiating out from them. The two warriors pushed with all their might hoping to gain ground on the other. Their bodies shook with the strain they were exerting into their connected fists.

Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha was giving his all, but he could go further. He himself was holding back a small amount. He wanted to feel the full force Inuyasha contained within himself. He needed to find a way to get the half demon to tap into it. A quick glance to the side and he had his inspiration. The demon lord smirked inwardly and then set his plan into motion.

"Is this the best you have, Inuyasha?"

"What are you babbling about now?"

"You're embarrassing yourself in front of the woman you have feelings for now."

Inuyasha began to slacken up as he was distracted, this was not what Sesshomaru wanted. He decided to push further. "Your future mate is quite desirable. Perhaps she will see your folly and bed with me instead." 'God help me if he decides to kill me.'

Inuyasha's orange eyes glowed dangerously, seemingly on fire as they gazed into the cold eyes of his older brother. He squinted his eyes and growled at the demon. "You may have said this was for honor, but that was low. I will now restore my honor and put you in your place, _dear brother_." The last of the statement came out with much venom in the tone. A feral growl erupted from deep within the half demon and he suddenly found the strength to push the older dog demon back.

Sesshomaru almost smirked, that is to say he would probably have smirked for the first time in the longest time but a foot to his face prevented that. Inuyasha had tapped into his full power. Sesshomaru could sense the change in his fighting, as could the spectators watching with morbid curiosity. What they couldn't sense, was the unbridled rage Sesshomaru had inadvertently unleashed in his young half brother.

Inuyasha was relentless in his attacks. As Sesshomaru dodged one attack, another came flying in right behind it that would blind-side him. Blocking any of Inuyasha's attacks proved to be useless, as he would simply force even more power into it and push Sesshomaru back before another barrage issued forth.

Sesshomaru was at a severe disadvantage. He had miscalculated his brother yet again. With all that was at stake, Sesshomaru finally did the one thing he'd never done in his life; he became desperate. It is said that desperate times call for desperate measures, which was precisely the demon lord's plan. Sesshomaru jumped back as far as he could from Inuyasha, then his eyes bled over to become red and he began to glow; he had begun his transformation.

Inuyasha stared at the three-legged dog beast before him. "That's cheating you bastard!"

"_Nowhere in the rules did it say no transformations,"_ growled the dog version of Sesshomaru.

'Fucking bastard thinks he's so smart. Well, it's time to see if what Myoga said is true,' thought Inuyasha.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Master Inuyasha. Now that you have obtained this new form, you will find you now possess the ability to transform," spoke the wise old flea.

"You mean like Sesshomaru?" questioned Inuyasha.

"No, My Lord. You will retain a humanoid shape, however you will acquire certain canine attributes."

"Great, so I really will be a dog man."

"Do not fret, Lord Inuyasha. However, in this form you will not be able to wield the Tetsusaiga. Doing so will force you to transform back to your original form," pointed out Myoga.

"Damn, that would have been really useful too. Oh well, guess it just means that if I'm ever in a fight and lose the Tetsusaiga that I can still transform and have more power if needed."

"Indeed, My Lord. You will possess immense power then, but unlike your previous transformation when you were just a regular half demon, you will be in complete control and able to tap into hidden abilities to strike at your opponent."

"I can't wait to try it out," smirked Inuyasha.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . End Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . End Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . . End Flashback . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Inuyasha got out of his fighting stance and bowed his head slightly in concentration.

Sesshomaru stood puzzled at the actions of his half brother. 'What is he doing?'

His question was answered when Inuyasha's head snapped up quickly and his eyes bled over to full red. His body began to glow and change just as Sesshomaru's had done moments ago. 'This can't be,' thought Sesshomaru.

When the glowing ceased, a new figure stood before the dog beast. It was still humanoid in shape; however upon closer inspection it resembled that of a dog. Its fur was silvery white. It was crouched low on its haunches and flexing the new claws it possessed. The creature reared back its head to howl, a truly disturbing sound indeed. It made the blood of the young girls run cold, while it had the opposite effect on the slayer that couldn't peel her eyes off the new specimen before her.

'Inuyasha transformed. I knew Myoga mentioned it, but I never thought I'd see it. His power is immense, it's just a shame he has to look like a true dog man instead of his usual self,' thought Sango.

The transformed Inuyasha stopped his howl and seemed to smirk, if it could be said that a dog could smirk. He then lunged at the unprepared dog beast and slammed a powerful fist into the left side of his snout. This caught the elder demon off guard and he staggered back. He stumbled a bit because he didn't have four legs and this proved to be his downfall. The dog man took this as an opportunity and swept at the only front paw of his opponent and caused him to fall to the ground. The beast's head never connected though, as a double-fisted punch from Inuyasha caused him to snap back up.

To say that Sesshomaru was pissed at being beaten by his younger half-brother was an understatement; he was livid. He corrected himself and then charged yet again at the younger demon. A well placed diversion with his head allowed him to swipe his paw at Inuyasha and send him flying away. As Sesshomaru lunged forwards, Inuyasha countered off of a tree and connected with a vicious kick to the eye of his opponent.

Sesshomaru fell back again, blinded by the blow. He squinted his remaining eye open only to find another powerful fist screaming towards his nose. The impact came and tears streamed to the demon lord's eyes. He fell to the ground and lost his concentration due to the pain in his face. He began to transform back.

Inuyasha saw his older half-brother in his normal form before him and reverted back himself. He walked over to Sesshomaru who had finally managed to open his now black eye and was still rubbing his bloody nose. Inuyasha stepped before him and offered his hand to help him up. Sesshomaru reluctantly accepted and was jerked to his feet.

"Well, since you cheated and transformed, which counts as an ability by the way, you forfeit," started Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to object but Inuyasha quickly stopped him.

"But since I used my left arm and also transformed, I cheated as well."

The elder dog demon furrowed his brow and stared at the younger half-demon.

"Therefore, it's a draw. You stay the first Lord of the Western Lands, and I shall be the second."

Sesshomaru surprised Inuyasha by smiling, however small it might have been it still existed which would send chills down Inuyasha's spine for weeks. "Very well. Which regions do you wish to control then since we must split the realm?"

"I'll tell you after I've thought about it a while. Right now, I'm starving."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I was wrong, you haven't changed all that much. I must be going now, when you decide what you want, I'll be around." With that said Sesshomaru took to the skies back to his camp where Rin and Jaken were waiting.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, "and you're still a cold-hearted prick." He then turned and headed back to where the spectators stood. When he arrived, he was met by three wide-eyed and slack-jawed females. He couldn't really count Kirara as being wide-eyed because she always looked like that. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" exclaimed Sango.

"Feh! Let's get back to camp, I'm sure the fish are well done by now." He then began walking off towards the encampment before stopping to shout over his shoulder, "you wenches coming or what!"

That snapped them out of their stupor as they rushed off to join him at the campfire.

After all had eaten and the girls curled up with the large version of Kirara to sleep, Sango approached the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk," she loudly whispered into the branches before walking off. She heard the sound of rushing air and knew he'd jumped down to follow her.

Once they were a good distance away from camp, Sango began to speak without turning to face Inuyasha. "Is what Sesshomaru said true?"

Without missing a beat and hoping to avoid the true meaning of the question he tried to steer the conversation away. "Yeah, we're gonna split up the Western Lands and rule them together. He'll be the first lord and I'll be the second."

Sango turned on him then and glared. "You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about. Are you really avoiding me because I'm in heat?"

Inuyasha's cheeks flared red, out of anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess. "Maybe I am, so what!" he yelled.

Sango took a large step towards Inuyasha closing the gap between them much to the dismay of the half-demon. "Why?"

"B-Because . . . . . ."

"That's a reason mothers give their children when they don't have a good reason for them to not do something. Not gonna work, dog boy. Why does me being in heat have anything to do with it?" She took another step towards him while she said this.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to stare at his feet and mumbled under his breath.

"I didn't catch that," she stated while stepping again.

Inuyasha took a step forward and yelled into her face, "I'm afraid, alright!"

Sango scoffed, "you're not afraid of anything."

"I wish that were true, Sango. I'm afraid if I did give in to you, I'd mark you."

Sango's heart sank a bit. 'He doesn't want to mark me? Maybe he doesn't love me after all.'

Inuyasha must have picked up on her thinking though. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to, it's just I'm afraid what might happen as a result of the mating."

Sango let that sink in before realization hit her. "You mean that you might pup me?"

Inuyasha only nodded, staring at his feet once more. "Not to mention my enemies that will try to go through you to get to me."

Sango raised a hand to cup Inuyasha's cheek making him look into her eyes. "You could have just told me. I'd have understood."  
Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, because I'm so good at revealing my true feelings and thoughts with words," he said with a smirk. This made Sango giggle slightly at thinking of Inuyasha being honest about his feelings would be the first sign of the Apocalypse.

"So, after I'm no longer in heat, are you going to hold me and kiss me again?" Sango tried to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice a bit.

"Yeah, by then I'll have that transformation completely under control so there's no chance I'll give in and hurt you that way and we can go back to the way we were."

"I find that to be acceptable," Sango said with a nod. "On the condition that I can still get a small kiss goodnight and goodmorning until then."

Inuyasha looked into Sango's eyes and smirked. "You got a deal. I think I could hold your hand too while we walk. I also won't push us so hard since Sesshomaru finally showed up and we had it out."

Sango just nodded and took the half-demon's hand. "Let's head back to camp then."

The two walked back in silence. Upon arriving near the fire, they shared a brief but passionate kiss before Inuyasha helped Sango into his haori for warmth while he jumped into the tree to watch over them all. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and hope for their future.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**

'Dear God, give me the strength not to kill these humans before my father has the chance to get his revenge,' Shippou silently prayed in his mind as Kagome and Miroku continued to pester him for answers.

They had not stopped asking about Inuyasha, Sango, and the girls since the village. To say that it had been a long few days was an understatement. The incessant whining from the priestess from the future and the constant admonishing from the lecherous monk were taking their toll on the whole group. Ayame was almost as irate as Shippou, but wasn't praying to have the strength not to kill them yet. Kouga was taking the lead far off ahead so that he could try to tune them out. Shippou finally couldn't take it anymore; he'd snapped.

"Would you two shut the Hell up?" This sudden outburst caused all in the group to stop and stare at the young fox demon warrior.

Kouga began to walk back towards the group and crossed his arms across his chest. "They'll shut up if you just answer the damn questions," he yelled back at the boy.

"Damnitt! Ask then and I'll answer as best I can," Shippou growled back while sitting down against a tree trunk with his arms crossed and a frown upon his face. "Just make sure to ask one at a time and only one question each turn."

Kagome spoke up first. "Is Inuyasha dangerous in his new form?"

Shippou smirked and closed his eyes. "To his friends and family he's just as loyal and protective as ever. To Naraku and his incarnations he's the sign of their impending doom." Shippou then opened his eyes to stare at the priestess with a cold glare. "To you, the monk, and the so-called wolf prince . . . . . . God doesn't even know what he'll do to you." This earned him several gulps and a pale face from Kagome.

"Why is Sango with Inuyasha?" questioned Miroku.

Shippou's gaze switched from the priestess to the monk but still held much malice. "Because she's a true friend and will stand by his side without dishonoring him. She's there because she wants to be with him."

Kouga stepped forward next. "Why aren't you with him?"

Shippou rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I've told you before, wolf-crap. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to any of you. When Inuyasha is ready, he'll come for me and to exact revenge on you. Oh, and if you're thinking that something could happen to me you're wrong, I have a bond with Inuyasha so he knows if I'm in serious danger and can rush to my aid if need be."

Silence reigned over the group as they pondered the information they'd been given. Ayame then thought of a question. "Who were those girls?"

Shippou nodded his head at the next logical question which Ayame voiced. "The one with the silver hair was Shiori, a bat half-demon girl we'd met on a previous adventure. The fire-headed one is Shina, a phoenix half-demon that Inuyasha heard about through Shiori. They have been included in the group because of skills they possess."

"What skills are those?" inquired Kagome.

"Feh! That would be telling the secrets and tactics of the group. I don't think so."

"Why were they at Kaede's?" Miroku asked.

Shippou closed his eyes and sighed, this was growing tiresome. "From the scents I got and the way Inuyasha carried Sango I'd have to guess that Sango was hurt in a battle. She was probably poisoned if they needed Kaede to help."

"There's something more going on between them." Miroku spat at the young fox demon. "I know you know about it, what is it?"

Shippou looked at Miroku and pulled out his old innocent act. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a kid."

"I saw it too, Shippou," Kagome joined in. "It was like they were each others lifeline at that time. They've grown closer since they left us, please tell us what has happened between them."

That was the final straw, Shippou was done answering them. "First off you whore what they do is their own damn business and none of yours. They are grown people capable of ruling their own lives. Secondly, they didn't leave us; you and the two bastards chased them away. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go for a walk, we'll make camp here tonight." With that said Shippou jumped off into the darkness of the woods to find quiet solitude.

The rest of the group sat there gloomily while they contemplated the answers that Shippou had given or alluded to at least. The conclusions they managed to gather were simple. Inuyasha had become something more powerful than any of them could hope to fight and live; a thought that sent chills up Kouga's spine. They were all in serious trouble when Inuyasha decided to come back; which made Kagome shudder. It was apparent that the girls had something to do with some master plan the older half-demon had thought of; which puzzled Ayame because they all talked like Inuyasha couldn't plot like that. The last thought that crossed all their minds, was if Inuyasha and Sango had become more than just friends; which Miroku realized was not to be unexpected but still did not sit well with him.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**

Jacketslacker: I've finally found the time to return to writing. I know I'd say this story would be done by now possibly, well I was wrong. I'd tell ya to sue me but you wouldn't get a damn thing since I'm poor. I'm hoping that another chapter could be done in two or three weeks. This chapter took a while to write, just kept losing my muse or became unsure of a direction to take it. I'm rather pleased with the outcome though. As always, remember to review and tell me what you think so far. Flaming is retarded, if you hated this story then why are you reading the note here in the first place. Writing a flame is a waste anyways, it takes time, so why bother. If there's something that bugged you, however, please tell me so that maybe I can fix it. With that said, until next time faithful readers. Don't forget to read my other fic, Nightwing: A Dark Beginning.


	8. Confronting the Family

Here comes the latest addition to Crossroads of Betrayal. First, the thank yous for my readers at Media Miner. Peacemaker; I think you'll find that knowledge is not always power. Enjoy this recent twist on events. Now for Fan Fiction. HeWhoWalksTheEarth (or the artists formerly known as Savior); I'm sorry it seemed a bit rushed but I'm glad you liked the fight scene. I'll keep looking for those stories. Nightfall2525; glad you enjoyed it. NellaFire; it was a song, but it's okay if you didn't catch it. I'm sorry to offend your gender. Glad you like the story. Crimsontears824; I updated just for you, enjoy. Twistedtiger; I'm glad you can still make time to read the story. I haven't gotten to watch much of the newer stuff, so that fight won't be happening unfortunately. BTK; I was joking about the name. I'm glad I could keep you own your toes. I let Inuyasha transform because he's more demonic than he was before, it kinda makes sense to me. Whocares666; I'm glad I still rock and hope to continue to do so. Oakrock; I'm going as fast as I can. I'm not sure when she'll figure it out, I have a few different scenarios I'm working on but I promise it will be good. SnowFox13; I'm glad it's close to dark. I put in that comment from Sess to piss off Inuyasha, worked didn't it? Fireclows; so you're my biggest fan. I was wondering who it was. I'm planning to possibly write another one after his story, whether it's Inu/San I'm not sure but it won't be Inu/Kag I can promise that. XDragon; wish granted. GothOnTheInside824; glad you liked it. I know Sess was a bit nicer than normal, but it fits with my story if he's accepting of the new Inuyasha. Zero R3b0rn; I wouldn't call it perfect, but in my own little world it's pretty darn good. Thanks. Arcangel3012 (from Merlin8719); I'm glad you decided to come back to the dark side and enjoy my story. Inu-shommaru; another conversion to the dark side. I'm glad you like the direction I took with my characters and that I could open your eyes to the new pairing. Sesslover101; glad you liked the last chapter, hope this one is just as enjoyable. Celestial Chaos; ah yes, a crossover from my Teen Titans family. I'm glad you like this fic as much as the other. I like pushing the envelope with the odd pairings, since the obvious ones usually annoy the hell out of me. KatonKageNaruto; glad I'm on the favorites list. It's rated M for language and the future lemons that will show up eventually. The Angel of Death; two groups meeting for a rumble in the jungle, hmmmmm. It has possibility. I'll see what I can do. Trafari; I'm working on getting it done, have patience. Ned kynaston; HOLY SHIT! Celestial e-mailed me shortly after your review to tell me about that. I just realized that's one of my reviewers too. He has promised me that his fic will be different from mine. How different is yet to be seen but let's just remember who was here first so it I don't like anything I'll hunt them down with my weedwacker. Loyal Reader; glad I'm your favorite. Yet another satisfied customer of "Sango in heat!". Whocares666 (again); awesomeness is a word according to spell check and Strong Bad. Enough said. Christian; Sweet! Glad you enjoy and keep on reading.

Well that does it. Now onto the rest of the awesomeness of myself and this chapter.

Disclaimer: Until I finish my army of ninja robots, I cannot steal the rights to Inuyasha. It is only a matter of time now though. For now, they belong to Ms. Takahashi.

"Example"-speaking

'Example'-thinking

"_Example"_-transformed voice

Chapter 8

It was a peaceful day in the Feudal Era. It was rare to find one of these. There were no demon attacks, no fires, no storms, and no missing children. It was the kind of day where the ebb and flow of time seemed to slow down to enjoy the beauty of the moment. This was the kind of day where you would find couples curled up underneath a shade tree talking about their futures; the kind of day where children would run around playing games while their parents watched with happy smiles upon their faces; the kind of day where you didn't have to do anything except lay back on the bank of the river and watch the clouds roll by. God did Inuyasha ever wish he could be enjoying this day. Instead, he was forced to face a foe that he couldn't defeat. He was powerless against it, a thought that made him truly pissed. He couldn't do anything except stare into the eyes of his opponent and wish that the earth itself would open up and swallow him granting him a quick demise. "STOP THAT!" he screamed.

Shina and Shiori were staring at Inuyasha with the dreaded "puppy eyes" the number one way to get your way from him. He was resisting them though. The girls shared a quick glance out of the side of their eyes at each other; an understanding was carried silently across that gaze. They again locked eyes with the Second Lord of the Western Lands and began to tear up. Their bottom lips began to quiver for an added effect.

Inuyasha looked on in silent terror. 'No. Oh please God no.' His eyebrow began to twitch and he growled. His growl only furthered the production of tears. He took his eyes off of the girls and over to Sango. She stood a few feet away from the poor dog half-demon. She had her hand over her mouth trying to hide the laughter that was building at watching him squirm with his back against the tree. He then looked to his feet to see Kirara rubbing up against his leg and purring. 'And the clouds parted and God looked down to say, "I hate you Inuyasha",' he grumbled in his mind. "Alright FINE! I'll go hunting for something other than fish for dinner."

He was met by a squeal from the two girls in front of him, a laughing Sango, and a fire-cat who'd jumped to his shoulder rubbing his cheek. He scowled at having been beaten, but it quickly turned to a smirk when a thought crossed his mind. "You two will just have to clean and prepare whatever I bring back." 'That will show them.'

"But I don't want to hurt a rabbit or a deer, they're too cute," protested Shina.

"Couldn't you have them ready for us already when you come back?" pleaded Shiori.

"Not a chance. You'll eat what I bring back and you're gonna clean it. End of discussion." The girls weren't buying into that so they started with the faces again. "Not gonna work twice in a row."

Sango came over and pulled the disheartened girls away whispering something to them so that only they could barely pick it up with their hearing; which did not sit well with him. She then walked over to Inuyasha with an overly exaggerated sway in her hips and a look of pure innocence on her face. She stepped in front of him and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Please do it for me, Inuyasha?" She made sure to have the same look as the girls, only she batted her eyelashes too.

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyebrow once again twitched. 'This has gotta be considered cruel and unusual punishment or something. How can they do this to me?' Inuyasha could smell tears coming from the young girls. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight. He growled for everything he was worth. "ALRIGHT, JUST STOP WITH THE EYES!" Instantly the girls smiled and played with Kirara and Sango hugged him. "I hate you," he grumbled under his breath.

Sango looked into his eyes and smiled playfully. "No you don't. You just hate that you can't win against me." She then stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch the kids while I'm gone," he reminded her.

As he walked off, Sango kept replaying the scene in her mind. The way he'd said to watch them, it sounded so much like a husband telling the wife to watch their kids while he went out to hunt.

"Oh no!" Shiori yelped from behind Sango.

Sango quickly turned and rushed over. "What's wrong?"

The young girl looked down. "I forgot tonight was the full moon."

This comment also made Shina look at the ground. Tonight was the night Shiori would be human. Shina hated it just as much as Shiori, and without Inuyasha around it was always scarier.

Sango smiled gently at the little girl. "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you. You also have Shina and Kirara. Inuyasha will be back in a while so you have nothing to worry about. Alright?"

The girls looked up and nodded as small smiles crept across their faces.

"Now go play until Inuyasha gets back." That was all they encouragement they needed. In seconds they were off running around playing tag. Sango sat lost in thought as she gazed into the fire. 'Inuyasha is so strong, but when it comes to me or the girls his heart is bigger than even the Tetsusaiga.' Sango was pulled from her fantasies about living a life with Inuyasha by the scream of a young girl. Her heart stopped at that sound. She got to her feet and ran at top speed towards the source of the voice. She found Shina crying over a human Shiori who clutched at her ankle. "What happened?"

Shiori turned to Sango. "A snake bit me."

"I burnt it right after I saw it bite her. I think it might be poisonous," Shina explained.

Sango looked in fear at the two puncture marks that seeped red blood. They were a good distance from any village with a priestess; Kaede would probably be the closest. Even then, there was no guarantee she could save the girl. Sango did the only thing she could think of; she screamed. "INUYASHA!"

It took only a matter of seconds before the summoned half-demon landed with his arms loaded with meat for dinner. "What happened?"

Sango could only point at the ankle. Inuyasha visibly paled as he dropped the meat and rushed over to smell the bite. He grimaced when he got the scent of the poison it contained. He quickly reached for Sango's neck and she flinched. He grabbed onto the small pouch around her neck and removed a jewel shard. He bent down and slipped it into one of the gaps in Shiori's armor. He then scooped the little girl into his arms and turned to his friends. "Go back to camp and wait for me. I'll be back tomorrow. Stay safe and use your heads." These commands all came out in a forced growl. He then turned away from them and leapt into the air as he headed off into the forest.

The remaining group members scooped up the meat and headed for camp. Shina was devastated that she couldn't heal her friend, but poison was not something she could remove. Kirara was upset that she didn't smell the snake in the first place and protect her young charge. Sango was hurting most of all; thoughts of what she believed to be Inuyasha scolding them for being so stupid running through her mind. She also thought of how she'd let down Shiori's mother, Kaori, by allowing her to be injured like that.

**_. . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . ._**

Inuyasha cradled the shivering form in his arms. The poison was working faster than he wanted. She wouldn't make it to dawn at this rate. He knew of only two things that could allow her to survive until her demon blood resurfaced. The first was Sesshomaru and the Tenseiga; and the second was anti-venom from Kagome's time. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru would help him now that they ruled together, but he had no idea where he was at. This left his only option to be the well. He hated this. He'd rather be resealed to the tree for another fifty years, but for Shiori he'd do it. He raced with all his power to the well. He just hoped that by holding onto her along with the shard he'd slipped into her armor that she'd be able to pass through with him. The moment of truth came when he saw the well. He was panting hard from the long run and didn't stop as he once again catapulted himself into the air. He fell straight down the well as he came down from the jump. He clutched Shiori to his chest as he began to see the familiar glow of the well. "Hold on, Shiori. We're gonna get you help." The girl only whimpered back. Once the well had worked its magic and his feet were once again on solid ground, he jumped out onto the lip of the well and rushed forwards at the door full force. Inuyasha didn't bother opening the door; he threw his shoulder into it and blasted through it.

The sound of the door shattering had Souta, home alone while his grandpa was out of town visiting an old friend and his mother was out picking up dinner, running for the door. He opened the door just in time to see a silver, red, and black blur run into him and knock him down. The unknown attacker rushed into the living room. Souta got up to give chase. When he got there, he saw someone putting a small girl down on the couch and quickly grabbing a blanket to cover here. The man then set his eyes on the young boy and jumped at him. Souta fell backwards as his attacker ran for him. It was then that Souta noticed two white ears on top of the man's head. With wide eyes and a shaky voice, Souta muttered the only word that came to mind, "Inuyasha".

Inuyasha smirked at the reaction he got from the boy in front of him. He bent down to put his face close so he'd know he was serious about the situation. "Hey kid, we'll chat later. She was bit by a poisonous snake. I remember something about anti-venom we got at one time. Do you remember where it is?"

Souta nodded. "It's at the hospital. When mom gets home she can go get you some."

"No, it has to be now. Do you know which room they keep it in?"

"Yeah, I went with mom the last time."

"Good, let's go." With that said Inuyasha grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him up and walked outside. He dropped the boy down onto the ground. "I'm gonna transform so that I'm faster. You get on my back and hold on for your life, got it!"

Souta just nodded again. Then to his astonishment and horror, he watched as Inuyasha transformed into a beast before his eyes. Once the initial shock was over, he found his voice. "Cool, you're a were-dog!"

"_Whatever, just get on my back, damnit!"_ the creature growled at him.

Souta hopped onto Inuyasha's back and held on tight. Before he knew what was happening, Inuyasha had crouched low and rocketed into the air. He was running and hopping using all four of his limbs like a normal dog would, giving him incredible speed and range for his jumping. Sota directed him towards a large white building with a red cross on the side of it.

"I don't think they'll just let us walk in there, especially with you like this," whispered Souta.

"_We're not going in the front door. Point to the window where it should be,"_ commanded Inuyasha.

Souta pointed and Inuyasha leapt into the air. He landed on the ledge and forced the window open. Once inside Inuyasha changed back and grabbed a bag which he handed to Souta.

"Put whatever we need in here; anything at all that we could possibly use and don't forget anything."

Souta nodded and went around the room grabbing bandages, tape, disinfectant, a syringe, and the anti-venom. He carefully packed it in the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Inuyasha then transformed again and Souta hopped on for the journey home.

As they touched down in the yard, Inuyasha's heightened hearing picked up a gasp from the living room. It belonged to a female, but it wasn't Shiori. The smells from the hospital were still overpowering his nose so he couldn't pick out the scent. It could be one of two females in this house. He silently prayed it was the older one and not the younger. He transformed back as he followed Souta into the house.

Souta rushed into the living room to see his mother standing over the little girl. "Mom, she was bit by a snake. Inuyasha brought her here. We just got the anti-venom. We gotta help her." Souta handed the pack to his mother.

The older woman looked at the bag and then to the figure who walked into the room next. She gasped when she realized who it was. Her surprise however was quickly replaced with anger. "Tell me who this child is, Inuyasha. I won't help you for what you did to my daughter but if you tell me who this child is I may decide to help her. If she has something to do with the heartache you've caused Kagome though, I can't promise she'll get the full treatment."

Inuyasha was floored. He couldn't believe that Mrs. Higurashi was gonna let an innocent child die. 'Wait a minute. What the hell did she say about hurting Kagome? Apparently the whore hasn't been truthful with her family about the situation. Well, a little scare tactic won't hurt.' "I don't know what lies your daughter is telling you, but this Inuyasha will not tolerate your insolence. Save the child and I'll explain later if I feel like it." 'God I sound like Sesshomaru.'

Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't be swayed though, she instead stomped her foot and glared. "No! You will tell me now or her death will be on your head for failing to protect her like I'm sure you were supposed to do."

That hit a nerve for Inuyasha; in fact it hit the last one. 'If she thinks I'm a monster then I'll give her one.' In one swift motion he'd run and grabbed Souta by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. He flexed his claws and glared back at the woman. "I'll make a deal. Save her life and I'll spare his."

Mrs. Higurashi could see it in his eyes; Inuyasha wasn't kidding. He'd really kill Souta if she didn't save this girl. "Alright, just don't hurt him." She then opened the bag and began to work on the young girl who shivered on the couch. She quickly put into practice the classes in nursing she'd had. She administered the anti-venom and then set about cleaning out the wound. When she was finally done, Inuyasha leaned forward to smell Shiori. He detected no sign of death and the venom was already decreasing at a fast rate. He nodded and put Souta down. The boy quickly ran to his mother who began to sob.

Inuyasha sat down with his back against the couch by Shiori's head. "He wasn't in any danger. I just had to get you to save her," he said with no emotions and his eyes closed.

In a fit of rage, Mrs. Higurashi picked up a vase behind her and threw it towards the young man. The object flew far over his head though and smashed into the wall.

Inuyasha cracked open one eye to look at her. "Your aim sucks. So, other than tricking you into thinking Souta was actually in danger, why the Hell are you so pissed at me?"

Mrs. Higurashi only glared at the half-demon and began to shout at him. "You know what you did! How could you do that to my poor daughter!"

This comment intrigued him. He opened both eyes then and stood as he crossed the room to tower over the woman. "What exactly has she said I have done? I will gladly set any record straight or admit to what the deed is if I'm truly guilty."

Mrs. Higurashi wasted no time as she promptly slapped Inuyasha across the face and fled to the kitchen.

Inuyasha sat there stunned. 'She just slapped me? Oh Hell no!' Inuyasha stormed into the kitchen. As he walked in the door, he caught sight of a pan flying towards his head. He dodged just in time for another larger one to come veering towards him. "What the Hell, wench?"

"This is for saying all those hurtful things to my baby!" A small pot the size of his head this time was the weapon of choice. "She did nothing but trust you and help you and you repay that kindness by turning on her." This time a huge pot he never knew existed came whizzing by him.

He noticed she was out of pots and that she glanced at the knives. 'Oh shit,' he thought. He ducked down and grabbed the large pan she'd thrown earlier to deflect the knives she was now preparing to hurl at him. The first one came for him and he batted it away until it stuck in the wall.

"You then attack her," a carving knife, "thank god for that nice wolf boy who could save her," a chopping knife, "and run off to that dead woman of yours," and finally the butchers knife; the last leaving a loud clang and vibration in the pan. She glanced around and realized she was out of artillery.

Inuyasha dropped the pan to the floor. "Let me get this straight. I said bad things, tried to kill her, was scared away by a wolf, and ran to my dead girl; does that sum it up?"

Mrs. Higurashi panted and stared at the young man as she nodded her head. Souta decided this would be a good time to peek into the kitchen to survey how the war was going.

"Then let me tell you what's really been going on. Before you say that I'm gonna lie, let me first swear upon the grave of my father, the soul of my mother, and my title as Second Lord of the Western Lands that what I'm about to speak is the truth." The sincerity of his statement and the formality of his oath of truth surprised the two Higurashi's in the room. Inuyasha went and sat upon a stool, not daring to take his eyes off of the woman who threw her kitchen at him just moments ago. A quick thought of how heavy the sink behind her was flashed through his mind but he shook it off. "Here's how it really went then . . . . . . ." Inuyasha spent the next few hours relaying the past few months of his life to his audience. He told them of Kagome's subduing him and the consequences of it; of his formation of a new group and his ascension to that of a greater half-demon than ever imaginable; of Shippou still looking over them in his absence and the wolf there too; and finally of becoming the Second Lord of the Western Lands. He did make sure to leave out the parts involving how close he and Sango had gotten; after all they didn't need to know his entire history. When he had finished telling his tale, he looked to the faces before him.

Souta was sad that his sister had run off his hero because of her own naïve ways. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't sure what to think. There was a part of her that didn't believe her daughter would lie to her, but that point quickly lost when she realized that whenever Kagome began talking about the journey and Inuyasha she never made eye contact. Kagome would always look off to the side or up like she was searching for an answer. Mrs. Higurashi locked eyes with Inuyasha and she began to cry. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Inuyasha simply nodded his acceptance. "I hold nothing against you or Souta. My problem lies with your daughter only. I'm sorry it had to be this way. As soon as sunrise comes around and Shiori has rested a bit in her half-demon form she will awaken. Once she's up, we'll leave you to your lives. This will be the last time I will trouble you with my presence."

Souta wasn't about to lose his hero that way. "No, you can still come by. Kagome can make it up to you. She can remove the rosary, she can apologize, she can-" he was silenced by his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"Souta, honey, we can't just force Inuyasha to put up with Kagome. She's hurt him more than any of us realize. Because he still wears that rosary, it proves she didn't trust him. He's never even said her name the entire time he's been here. I'll miss him too, but it's not our decision to make."

Inuyasha cleared his throat to get their attention. "It's getting late. I'll sleep down with Shiori, you two go on up to bed."

"Alright, Inuyasha, goodnight," Souta said as he walked upstairs followed by his mother.

Mrs. Higurashi paused on the steps to turn back towards Inuyasha. "I'm sorry for everything." Again Inuyasha just nodded. She seemed to have something else on her mind though. "If I hadn't helped her, would you have hurt Souta?"

Inuyasha locked eyes with the woman before responding. "No."

This satisfied her and she left to her bedroom. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha crouched over the sleeping form of Shiori and brushed a strand of black hair off of her face. "Sleep well, young one. Nothing will ever harm you so long as there is still breath within my body." Inuyasha then sat on the ground with the Tetsusaiga in his lap as he lowered his head and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**_. . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . ._**

Shippou was heading for the location where his father was supposed to be camped at. It was the monthly meeting, which tonight fell upon the full moon. He knew that Shiori would be human tonight, which meant he was free from being tortured by being held in place by an aura barrier. He didn't really mind, he just hated being fawned over by the two girls. He wanted to prove he was growing up to Inuyasha, and giggling girls made it very difficult to seem masculine.

He caught the scent of Sango and Shina up ahead. He broke through the underbrush and landed next to the two females. "Sorry for being late, Ayame wouldn't let me leave without eating first." Shippou then noticed something that made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end; they were crying and there was no sign of Inuyasha or Shiori. "Shina, how come Shiori isn't here and you aren't playing with her and Kirara?" The response he got was the young girl drew her knees up to her chest and she hugged them while sobbing. Shippou turned shakily towards Sango. He hesitantly took a step towards the young woman. "Sango . . . . w-where is m-my f-f-father?" Sango looked over to the little fox demon and slowly crawled over to him. Shippou was terrified; why wouldn't they answer him? He stiffened when she pulled him into a tight embrace and began to whisper to him through her sobbing.

"Shiori . . . . was bitten by a . . . a snake and Inu- . . . . Inuyasha took her . . . . . we think he went to the w-well . . ." she then broke down and cried harder than she was before. "I couldn't protect her . . . . I've failed again . . . . ."

Shippou sat there in Sango's arms and let her cry. He was trying to understand why he'd go to the well. 'Duh, he took her there because she has a better chance of surviving until sunrise with their medicines.' This was an acceptable reason to the young fox demon, until another realization dawned on him. 'That's where _her_ family lives. I hope she has been telling the truth all along for why he hasn't been coming back. Wait, she's going back tomorrow afternoon! They might run into each other!' Shippou broke free from the tight grasp of the demon slayer and ran off in the direction he'd come from.

Sango took this to mean that he was disgusted with her as well. She sank back to the ground and buried her face in her hands as she continued to cry.

Shippou wasn't mad though, he had a mission. He had to get to the group and delay them. He ran as hard as he could, but even with the adrenaline boost he was getting his speed was slowing. Shippou quickly reached his burnout point and collapsed to the ground exhausted. The sweat poured off his face and his breathing was heavy, but still the young warrior got to his feet and began to stagger in the right direction. A snapping twig behind him pulled his mind back to attention and he swung around while drawing his fang. He came face-to-face with a young girl. 'What is it with me and girls?' "What do you want, wench?"

The girl seemed to be studying him for a bit. "That's not very polite to call people names. Rin gets scolded when she does."

"Well good for you. Now tell me what the Hell you want?"

The girl, Rin so he guessed, gasped before frowning and putting her hands on her hips. "You are very rude to Rin. You also use such bad words, I will have to tell Lord Sesshomaru on you."

Shippou's face faulted. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," spoke the stoic lord as he stepped out of the shadows behind the small girl.

Shippou just slumped over and shook his head while mumbling, "not my day."

"What is wrong, nephew? You look like something horrible has happened."

Shippou looked up at the Lord of the Western Lands with wide eyes. "What did you call me?"

"I called you my nephew, just as Rin is my daughter, and you are both cousins."

"So, you know about Inuyasha and me?"

"Yes, do you know about Inuyasha and me?" the lord mimicked.

"You hate each other; want to kill each other; and that's it."

"That was before he proved himself to me. He has ascended to a new level, as I'm sure you're aware. As a result, we had a duel to determine who would rule the Western Lands. It was a draw leaving me as the First Lord and Inuyasha as the Second Lord. We hold no animosity towards each other, nor do I hold any grudges towards you." Sesshomaru glanced at the sword Shippou held out while speaking the last statement.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Shippou put his sword away. "I'm trying to get to my group. Something happened to one of the girls father travels with and he was forced to take her to the world beyond the well. That stupid whore is gonna be going home tomorrow and I have to keep her away until father returns. If she catches him there, it will be disastrous."

Sesshomaru merely nodded at this. "I thought I picked up his scent and another a moment ago. The young female scent had a trace of poison in it. I hope she will be alright, I know it will be quite a blow to my brother if she isn't."

"Yeah," Shippou agreed with a sigh.

"Not to worry, My Lord," all eyes were trained on Rin now. "If she isn't then when Uncle Inuyasha comes back with her you can use your sword to bring her back." She smiled big at the two demons.

The demons in question just looked shocked, the same thought running through their minds; 'why didn't I think of that?'

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and glanced back at his nephew. "It appears you've picked up a few of Inuyasha's habits," he said remarking about the fox demon's attire and sword. "Including his mouth," this last statement was accompanied by a fierce glare.

Shippou returned the glare, "yeah, and I don't plan to change it. I will watch it around Rin though, if that's what you're implying."

Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance. He then regarded the young boy again with an inquisitive look. "How are you progressing with the group? Are you able to grow stronger even with that wolf around?"

Shippou sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm not getting as strong as I want. I try to go off and train on my own but it's hard to find something that's not too weak or too strong for me."

"Is Inuyasha not training you also?"

"He does when I meet with him once a month. It's all we're able to spare though; otherwise the group would follow and track us down."

Sesshomaru seemed to be deep in thought. "I take it you were on the way to meet with him tonight?" A simple nod was his reply. "Would you like the chance for me to train you as well?"

Shippou stared into the eyes of his "uncle" as he desperately searched for the truth in those words. He saw the sincere look in the demon lord's gaze and only nodded.

"I assume you were taught technique by Totosai while Inuyasha teaches you strategy," Sesshomaru surmised.

"That's right. My father was teaching me how to read an opponent and counter any attack they use."

"That is an area I will not go into then, as the teachings may conflict. I do believe I can teach you a different aspect of reading your opponent. I will teach you to learn their fears and use them against themselves."

Shippou furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't understand how that would work."

"It is simple, learn how they think and what makes them afraid or at least worried. For instance, Inuyasha is afraid of being found to be weak. If you taunt him about that, he will begin to make mistakes. Likewise, if you make fun of his friends or his many betrayals he will also attack without thinking first. These are no longer weaknesses though, so they cannot be exploited."

"I understand now," Shippou said with a nod. "Kind of like how you take great offense to anyone dishonoring you or your blood." Shippou made no attempt to hide his smirk.

Sesshomaru glared at the young boy. "You learn fast. However you have spent more time with me so you know from past experiences. The trick is to be able to read your opponent on the battle field for the first time and discern those fears through battle taunting and opening attacks."

"It is a lot to learn, if I'm not mistaken, but I promise to be a good student and learn well," Shippou paused before finishing, "Uncle Sesshomaru."

Shippou could have sworn that he saw the faintest of smiles flash across the great lord's face.

"Let us begin then, nephew."

Over the course of the rest of the evening, Shippou was educated in learning to read an opponent. He was taught using fights he'd already witnessed to get a better idea. It also allowed him a greater understanding of his own traveling companions and their own weaknesses.

Very late into the night, Sesshomaru decided it was time to rest. He could see that the boy was beginning to lose concentration from his exhaustion. Sesshomaru made himself comfortable at the base of a tree with Rin snuggled up next to him for warmth. To the demon lord's astonishment, Shippou jumped up into a tree and settled down. 'So much like his father. You make our bloodline proud, young warrior.'

**_. . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . ._**

As the sun began to rise over the land, Shiori's demonic blood began to stir again. She felt herself gaining consciousness as her demon traits returned. She was not fully awake yet, but her senses were returning quickly. She could hear very peculiar noises. She could also smell scents that were strange as well. Someone then gently stroked her cheek and hair. It was such a calm and loving gesture. A soothing scent accompanied this person, a scent she recognized. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze into the face of her sworn protector, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled as the girl opened her eyes. "Good morning, little one. You had me worried for a bit. Everything is alright now, and you're safe here. Rest a bit more and in a few hours we will set off. Sleep some more and recover."

Shiori nodded and closed her eyes, instantly drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha continued to stroke her hair as it seemed to calm her. He also knew he had an audience behind him on the stairs as two sets of eyes focused on the two half-demons.

Without turning his head, he addressed them. "We'll leave when she wakes up next, her strength will have returned by then." He then got up from the floor and fastened his sword to his belt. He turned towards the two humans and bowed. "I thank you for your assistance in this time of need. Your home will be protected by my family for generations to come." 'I need to stop hanging around with Sesshomaru, he's rubbing off far too much for my liking.'

Mrs. Higurashi in turn bowed back. "It is our pleasure, Lord Inuyasha. Would you like some breakfast? I was gonna fix some for Souta and I."

"No, thank you. When Shiori wakes up if she wants something though I would be honored to have you cook for her. Now I'll go fix that door I broke upon my arrival last night." Inuyasha then turned to head towards the well house.

"I'll help you," chimed in Souta. The young boy intended to spend as much time as he could with his hero.

The repair work took less than an hour; in that time Souta had left to eat breakfast and returned to help finish. Inuyasha stood back admiring his work with the young boy. The half-demon could feel the sadness and smell the tears that he wanted to shed. Inuyasha had never been much for saying the right things or having much tact, but he decided he'd give it a shot and speak from his soul on this.

Inuyasha walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what the future holds kid, but I do know a few things. You've got a great family here. You're the man of the house here, which means you have to protect your loved ones. If you want to truly do something to honor me then grow up. I want you to promise me you'll grow up and become a good man; love your family and your friends; enjoy your life to its fullest and never have any regrets. When you find that one girl who seems perfect, think first. Don't always follow your heart; it can sometimes be blinded by what's just in front of you. Don't dwell on your past, or you'll be doomed to relive it again. Learn from my mistakes, Souta. I'm not perfect, nor will I ever be, but I plan to live my life from now on and forget my horrid past. In time, you'll forget about me. The hurt will be gone and only a good feeling will be left when you remember me."

Souta sniffled as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. He couldn't help himself and launched towards Inuyasha to clamp his arms around the half-demon's waist. "I'm gonna miss you. You've helped me out a lot. Whenever I needed to be strong, I thought of you and it gave me courage."

A small smile played across Inuyasha's lips. He managed to get the boy to release his death grip and knelt down to eye level. Inuyasha reached into a small compartment in his armor and pulled out a small leather pouch. He placed it in Souta's hand.

The boy looked at the object in his hand and then slowly opened it. Inside he found a small piece of rope tied into a circle, at the center opposite the knot, was a fang tied up. He looked questioningly towards Inuyasha who simple smiled wide and pointed to a gap in his upper teeth where a canine should have been.

"Now you'll always have a piece of me with you, not just in your heart and mind, but a physical aspect that you can pull that courage from."

Souta smiled as he put the small pendant around his neck. He held the fang between his fingers and could feel the power it possessed.

Inuyasha nodded in satisfaction. "Now let's go inside and cool off. I need to check on Shiori anyways." The two headed indoors where they were met by Mrs. Higurashi holding two large glasses of water.

As Souta walked upstairs to shower, Inuyasha turned towards the woman. He knew there was something on her mind, his new demonic senses allowed him to pick up on changes in scent and body language easily now. As he waited for her to find her voice, she looked over his appearance and marveled at the changes he'd undergone. When she was done, she finally spoke to him. "You mentioned last night that you're still holding a grudge against Kagome, I'd like to know what you mean."

Inuyasha crosses his arms over his chest and closed her eyes. "She's wronged me; by the laws of demonic nature I have the right to justice. Since I am now a lord that punishment may be as severe as torture or even death in this instance." A gasp was heard making him open his eyes. "I don't know yet if it will come to that, her future actions will be used to determine that. If she mistreats my son in any way or tries to harm myself or any member of my party then it is possible she may be dealt with in that manner. It would be advisable if you were to relay that message to her when she next visits."

"I will. I'm sorry this has happened. I blame myself for the way she was brought up."

"That line of thinking will accomplish nothing. Do not worry about such things when more is important. See to it that Souta becomes a great man and try to salvage what you can from her." Inuyasha's ear swiveled on his head. "Shiori is waking."

Inuyasha walked into the living room with a glass of water for the stirring girl. When she finally was awake, she drank the water and sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you," she smiled as she hugged him.

"Do you want something to eat or would you like to go home now?"

"I just wanna go home. My tummy hurts and I don't want to eat. I wanna see Sango and Shina," Shiori began to sniffle a bit.

Inuyasha nodded. "If I transform to run faster, do you think you could hold on?"

Shiori nodded. Inuyasha helped her off the couch and held her hand as they walked outside. Once outdoors, she gripped his large hand tight and clung to his leg. This strange world frightened the poor girl. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta came out to watch them off. Simple goodbyes were said; Mrs. Higurashi made no attempt to hide her tears while Souta held onto the fang to keep from showing weakness.

Inuyasha opened the newly repaired door to the well house and turned to face the humans watching him. His eyes bled over to fully red and he glowed. The sight of Inuyasha transforming caused the older woman to gasp and step back while the young boy just looked on in fascination.

Inuyasha knelt down by Shiori and helped the young half-demon onto his back. _"Hold on tight."_ With that said, he jumped into the well and the magic took over. Once on the other side, Inuyasha leapt out of the well onto the ground and then sped off towards the forest.

As he was racing along, he picked up three familiar scents. 'What in the world are they doing here?' Inuyasha skidded to a stop in the small camp that contained Shippou, Sesshomaru, and Rin. Shiori hopped off his back and he transformed back to his normal self. "What's going on here?"

A screaming voice from a tree above them was the first to respond. "Shiori, you're alright!" Shippou then came flying out of the tree towards the young girl. He never made it to her to give the hug he was preparing for as Inuyasha had grabbed onto his tail.

"Hey, watch it pup. She's still a little weak." He then narrowed his eyes at the young demon. "Weren't you supposed to be with Sango and Shina?"

"Well, I was. But they were crying and barely managed to tell me that you went to the well with Shiori. _She_ was planning on going home today so I had to try and stall them a bit, but Uncle Sesshomaru said they were farther away so they wouldn't make it until this morning at the earliest. We also stayed to see if you needed help," replied Shippou.

"I'm pleased that you came to try to help me and that you and Sesshomaru had a chance to chat." The young demon beamed at the praise of his father. That quickly changed when Inuyasha began to scowl. "However you left Sango and Shina crying by themselves which means they were not completely protected from some kind of demon attack. You're very lucky that Kirara was there with them, or you would have much to answer for."

Shippou could only gulp as he stared at the upset eyes of his father.

"They were not unprotected. I sent Jaken and Ah-Un there earlier to watch them from afar. Now that the matter is settled, have you decided upon which regions you wish to govern over?" interrupted Sesshomaru.

"No, I haven't. When I do, you'll be the first to know. Until then, shut up!"

"Very well then, I take my leave. Come, Rin."

As Sesshomaru headed off into the woods with Rin running around him, Inuyasha transformed and carried Shiori and Shippou back to their camp.

**_. . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . ._**

That same morning found the shard collectors heading back towards the well and Kaede's village. They made it to the well by mid morning. They had just gotten over a hill and the Bone Eater's Well was in sight. All seemed normal and tranquil around the spot. Kagome sighed as she realized she was gonna have to keep up some of the lying she'd been doing. She didn't mean to do it; the truth was just too hard to tell. All her thoughts about what she'd tell her family this time ceased when the familiar magic glow of the well suddenly appeared. Suddenly a beast of some kind sprang out of the well and quickly ran off into the woods. It looked like it carried something on its back. Kagome's heart sank to her stomach and she ran with all her might towards the well and jumped in.

Once on the other side she began to climb the ladder and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Mama, Souta, Grandpa!"

When she got to the house she rushed in to see the kitchen in a mess and her mother and brother cleaning it up. "What happened? What was that monster that came out of the well?"

Mrs. Higurashi and Souta shared a glance at each other, and then set two pairs of cold eyes upon the girl. "Inuyasha," they both replied in monotone.

"H-he w-w-was here?"

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter and stared into her face. "He told us what happened between you two."

"Whatever he said I'm sure it was all a lie. He just wants to hurt us all," claimed Kagome while looking away from her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi stamped her foot and grabbed her daughters chin so they looked into each others eyes. "The truth, now!"

Kagome broke down and cried as she told them the same story Inuyasha had spoken about the previous night. When she was done she felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. That weight was replaced quickly as she noticed the death glare that Souta was giving her and the look of disappointment in her mother's eyes.

"Clean up the kitchen, Kagome. Souta let's go do that shopping we need to do," Mrs. Higurashi calmly stated as she gathered her purse and house keys. "Do whatever it is you came to do, Kagome. When you decide to go back to the Feudal Era I would be cautious of how you treat those close to Inuyasha," a fierce glare accompanied the next part of the statement, "your future existence might depend on it." With that said she and Souta left the confused and devastated priestess there in a wrecked kitchen.

**_. . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . . Page Break . . . . . . . . ._**

To say it had been a rough night for Sango and Shina would have been putting it nicely. They had not slept much at all. Their nerves were completely shot from the lack of sleep. It was no surprise then when they shrieked at the sudden explosion of a beast from out of the woods. Fortunately for them, this beast resembled a white dog-like form carrying Shippou and Shiori. The passengers jumped off while the beast transformed back into Inuyasha.

Shina ran over to hug Shiori and the girls began to sob together.

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the large cat-demon form of Kirara. "Kirara, would you take the girls back to that village we were in a few days ago?" The cat tilted her head as if to ask the reason for this. "I wish to speak with Sango for a moment, we will join you later." The demon cat growled and the girls got on as she took to the air. Inuyasha continued to watch the girls as Shippou headed over to Sango.

Sango kept her eyes on the back of Inuyasha. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Shippou clearing his throat at her feet. He gestured for her to kneel down and she did. She was shocked when the serious looking young demon hugged her.

"I didn't run off because I was mad. I had to make sure my group didn't get back to the well until later today," he whispered into her ear. He then shocked her even more by giving her a kiss on the cheek before letting go. "I'm off to head back to Kaede's village to wait for the others. See you later!" Shippou yelled as he ran off.

A very uncomfortable silence followed his departure. Inuyasha turned to look into Sango's eyes with a cold glare. He began to stalk closer to her. She in turn stood up and began to back up until her back was against a tree and she had no way out.

Sango couldn't stand to see that look in his eyes, but she couldn't break away from his icy stare. "I'm sorry I failed you, Inuyasha. I wouldn't make a good mother. I'm more horrible than Kag-" she was silenced by a very forceful kiss from Inuyasha. He pulled back and again stared at her with his petrifying gaze.

"Try that last statement again," he commanded.

"I'm more horrible than Kag-" again she couldn't finish as she was brutally kissed. She was sure her lips would be bruised.

"Again!" he growled.

'What does he want from me? I'm just trying to say that I'm not any better than . . . .' realization finally sunk in. "I'm more horrible than _her_."

Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes; the result was the scent of fear and sorrow from Sango. He slowly approached her lips again with his own. This kiss proved to much gentler than the others. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sango let out a small gasp at the sudden gesture and Inuyasha took this moment to explore her mouth with his tongue. This earned him a moan from the woman in his arms as she snaked her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair. They continued to enjoy the taste of each other for what seemed like an eternity. Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her back and sides while she began to gently pet his ears. He broke the kiss and began to trail little kisses and nips with his fangs down her jaw line and on her neck. Sango began to moan and say his name breathily.

Much to the dislike of the slayer, the half-demon giving her such pleasure suddenly stopped. This action earned him a slight whimper which he chuckled at.

"I was never mad at you. I was only interested in getting Shiori help as soon as possible. You are also not going to be a horrible mother. Your job is nurturing, mine is protection. Never think you were at fault, accidents happen. Everyone is safe and sound. Let's go meet the others now." Inuyasha then let her go and scooped her up into his arms bridal style and began running off in the direction the girls left in.

"How can you just do that?" asked a slightly upset Sango.

"I can't help but forgive you. My mother taught me that you do that when you truly love someone."

Sango couldn't help but blush at that statement. "That's not what I mean. How can you just kiss me like that and move on? Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and smirked. He sniffed quickly and his smirk widened. "I know exactly what I was doing to you. I'm able to move on because after having battled my demonic blood for so long I've learned excellent restraint. Once our mission is over with though," he paused to gaze at the woman he was carrying again with a devious grin that could only be described as a look learned from Miroku, "you're _MINE_." The last came out as a growl and his eyes flashed.

Sango gasped at that. "You mean you've really chosen me?"

"Unless you don't think you can handle me," he jokingly said with a smirk.

Sango glared at the half-demon but her eyes were sparkling with love, "I think I can handle anything you've got, my little puppy."

"Guess I better kill the bastard soon then," Inuyasha said as he fired off that grin again.

'Two can play that game.' Sango reached up to stroke one of his ears. Inuyasha slowed his speed as the feeling rushed through his veins. He bowed his head slightly giving Sango better access; she in turned licked the tip of the other and whispered into it, "you sure as Hell better kill him quick." She stopped and smiled back at him with that same look he'd worn only moments ago.

The couple continued on towards the village and the waiting girls, their future looking very bright.

**_. . . . . . . . End Chapter . . . . . . . . . End Chapter . . . . . . . . . End Chapter . . . . . . . . . End Chapter . . . . . . . . . End Chapter . . . . . . . . ._**

Jacketslacker: Wow, that was a long as chapter. It came out pretty good, I hope. It came out of a couple requests some readers had, for Inu to go back through the well and a scene with Sess and Shippou. I was told that someone apparently is writing a story that seems uncannily similar to mine. This person e-mailed me recently and apologized for that but promises that it will be different from mine in the long run, I hope for their sake it is because my loyal followers might tar and feather them otherwise. I'm still looking for artists to help out with some drawings for this and my Teen Titans fic. Until next time kids.


	9. Inuyasha of all Trades

He lives!

Yeah, Yeah. I know it's been a long time. Bite me. Let us give thanks.

From MM: Megan Consoer; I'm glad you like my story. I don't know what the pairing will be for Sess or if he'll even have one, but I'm pretty sure it's not gonna be Kagome. Inu-Shinta; I'm glad I could surprise you with that direction. I could see her lying to her mom in that way, so I went with it. Now onto FF: thatadude; I see I have successfully made another conversion to the dark side that is known as the Inu/San pairing. Brookie; welcome to my world of Kagome hating on a new level. HeWhoWalksTheEarth; there are things far worse than death, so we shall see what ultimate fate befalls the traitors. WhoTheFuckIsTreCool90; glad you liked it, here's another one for ya. SnowFox13; glad you liked it. Don't worry, Sango gets over her tears in this one. Silverhaired Nemesis; don't worry, Kagome will get what's hers. Peacemaker; if you liked chapter 8, then you're gonna like this one I think. Nellafire; glad you liked it. Christian; your insanity is welcome and encouraged here. Crimsontears824; here ya go. Twistedtiger; glad you're enjoying it so far, keep reading. DietSoap; you blushed? I didn't know throwing pots and knives could do that, good to know. KatonKageNaruto; I have updated. Sephiroth-souleater; best inu/san ever? I'm not sure about that but thanks. I don't know what will happen with the family, we shall see. Loyal leader; glad you liked the Sess and Shippou time. Oakrock; who are the tar and feathers for? Steve; maybe if you start drawing again, your ability will come back. I hope so cause I'd love to show off some of the images in my mind. Grievous Shakar; ummm, I try not to talk to robots too often, bad experience with my Furby. I'm glad that you like the off pairings as much as I do, especially when the person the lead is supposed to be with is a whiny bitch. I am inspired, but don't have time so I update when I can. Enjoy robot dude. Ja'Un, aku, demonofthedarkness; you all said the same thing in a row so: glad you all like it and here's the update. Xxxroxyxxx; ah, another convert to the inu/san pairing. I love corrupting the innocent. Obliviandragon; glad you enjoyed it, here's the next one. Soul Stealer; don't worry, it will be the end when a huge END appears at the end of the chapter, so this isn't close yet. Torrent88; you've read it 100 times? Awesome. Tsuna Dragon; the brothers shall rule the world. Until I'm born and take over that is. The 1st Galactic Guardian; hope you like this one. Inuyasha-backlashwave; that wasn't the end, why would I need a sequel? The Halfa Wannabe; I've read some of your stuff before, right on with returning the favor. Stalicon; sorry for putting this off, school came first. It's my last year at Georgia Tech so I gotta do good. Madinuyasha/narutofan; here's the update. Whocares666; I know it's taking forever, be patient and you may receive 2 or even 3 updates over Christmas break. KingofFoxes; here's the update. Fanggirl002; your wait is over, here's the next chapter. Sarah; sorry it took so long. BrokenReflections2201; it's okay if you've reviewed already, do it again. I like hearing from loyal minions. KawaiiYoukai9517; the puppy dog eyes don't work on me, however I did update for you. (Anonymous reviewer); I couldn't tell what symbol you used to review, but I kept writing so here it is.

Done with that, now onto the rest of it.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I'm not dead yet, so I can't tell if Hell is frozen but I'd suspect it hasn't since I still don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 9**

The sun began to peek over the mountains in the distance from the small village. Slowly, the warming rays began to descend upon the sleeping huts. The village was peaceful for the first time in months. A fierce lizard demon, empowered from a jewel shard, had been terrorizing the poor villagers until a passing band of warriors happened upon them. They lured the demon away from the village before beginning to slay it. The group worked together like they were able to read the thoughts of one another, with only a few small mistakes. The final blow was struck from a powerful energy attack unleashed from a sword. The town revered the newcomers as heroes for their work and praised the silver-haired man for his final battle-ending attack.

Inuyasha was still not quite awake. The hut the villagers had loaned to them for the night was cozy, and his exhaustion from worrying about the woman in his arms had taken its toll on him. During the battle yesterday the lizard demon had managed to use its tail to flick the Hiraikotsu back at Sango. She'd taken the full brunt of the attack. Luckily she'd managed to jump out of the way just enough so she was only mildly bruised. Of course, Inuyasha had been acting like his normal self and worried so much that Sango had to threaten to beat him into a crater with the very weapon that started the entire argument. It was in this currently dazed state between waking and sleep that he currently found himself. It was then he noticed something a bit out of odds. His ears were being petted. He hated that more than he hated the wolf, the priestess, and the monk combined; but less than he hated Naraku. He hated it because people were always so rough on them, and they were sensitive as Hell. He then began to realize that the touches were very gentle and light. Inuyasha felt a slight movement in his arms and figured it must be Sango who was doing it. He figured he could allow her to pet his ears. He involuntarily twitched them, and heard two gasps followed by giggles; little girl giggles to be precise. This realization sobered him up quickly. He then realized that Sango was snuggled up into his chest with her hands between their bodies and her face nuzzling his neck. The hands on his ears were small and child-like. Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and startled Shiori and Shina who squeaked in surprise and jumped back.

"Is there a reason I'm being molested in my sleep?" he questioned.

The girls both turned crimson at his choice of words. Shina spoke first. "You let Sango touch them while you're asleep, why can't we?"

Shiori looked over to her "sister" and gawked. "Shina! Don't say that!"

Inuyasha's intense glare never wavered. "Sango is different."

"No she's not, we're girls just like her," objected Shina.

Inuyasha had to fight down the snort at that comment. "Not quite."

"What makes her different then?"

Inuyasha suddenly had what he'd heard termed the "dear-in-headlights-look" on his face now. 'God, why must you keep screwing with me?'

Thankfully, Shiori figured out the difference on her own. "She's his intended mate, we're like little sisters. We have to ask permission," she stated with a downcast face.

Shina then realized the folly of her ways and bowed her head. "Sorry, Inuyasha. We just wanted to know what they felt like."

Inuyasha smiled back at the girls. "It's alright. Maybe some other time if you actually ask you can pet them. Don't expect to get to pet me whenever you want though. Now why don't you go out and see if the village kids wanted to play or if anyone needs our help."

"Okay," both the girls chirped as they got up and left outside followed by Kirara.

Inuyasha sighed and went to rest his head against the wall of the hut again. An angelic voice startled him awake again though.

"So how am I different again?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze down to the woman in his arms. She had a smirk on her face and a sparkle to her eyes. "How long have you been up?"

Sango's smirk turned into a full blown smile. "For a little bit. I was enjoying the purring sound you make while they were petting your ears."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and scowled. "I don't purr. Kirara purrs."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine then. I was enjoying the very low growl that was coming from your chest." She then snuggled back into his chest. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

Sango seemed to fidget in his lap. To Inuyasha, it looked like she was searching for the right words. "Are you truly serious about making me your mate?"

Inuyasha gently put a claw under her chin to force her to look him in the eyes. "With all my being."

Sango's eyes began to water. "But I'm not pretty and I'm covered in scars."

This comment earned her a dark glare and a growl. "Never say that about yourself. You're the most beautiful woman I could ever imagine. Your scars show your strength and ability to fight for your pack." He gently placed a kiss on her lips. "If anything, you're more beautiful than anyone like me ever deserves."

Like her previous statement, that one earned him a glare and her own human growl. "If you're gonna be my mate then no one, especially you, will ever say anything bad to you ever again."

The ferociousness in her eyes told him that she'd made that pledge from the very depth of her soul. Deciding it was time to change the subject, Inuyasha thought he'd try to make her blush. "So, how many pups do you want?"

A look of shock crossed Sango's face and then she blushed cutely. "That depends."

That answer wasn't exactly what he'd hoped for. "Depends on what?"

"Are they all gonna have your cute ears?" she asked while reaching up to tweak one of the appendages.

He chuckled at that. "Yes, but hair and eye color may be a combination of the two of us or just me."

Sango now wore a grin that Inuyasha could only assume had been learned from the monk. She shifted around into his lap and adjusted her skirt, much to the enjoyment and dismay of the half-demon, until she was straddling his legs. "Then I'll make sure to give you a huge litter of puppy-eared children." She affirmed her statement with a soul-searing kiss.

Inuyasha returned the kiss with just as much passion. Their tongues began to intertwine with each other as they struggled to pull each other tighter in their embrace. Sango's arms went from around his neck to stroking and petting his ears. This action made him begin to purr again. The deep rumbling vibrated through their bodies and only amplified their want for one another. Inuyasha's left hand went up her back to rest at her neck as he pulled her tight to his body; his right hand fell down to stroke her thigh and butt. Sango began to grind into Inuyasha and moan into his mouth. Inuyasha could smell just how aroused she was; he was completely drowning in it and found to be more intoxicated by her spicy aroma than anything he'd ever experienced before. Sango could feel his arousal as she pressed herself harder into his lap. They were both lost in each other, enjoying all that their partner offered them. It was not to last though.

"Inuyasha!"

The two lovers broke away from each other and hurriedly fixed themselves. Sango went to the corner to check on her weapons to hide her blush. Inuyasha found himself very thankful for having baggy pants.

The girls then rushed into the hut panting.

"What's wrong?" questioned Inuyasha.

"We saw Kagura flying overhead near the outskirts of the city," replied Shiori.

"What!" Sango practically yelled.

"It's true, but she didn't look like she was doing anything except flying."

Inuyasha seemed to be in deep thought. "I'm gonna go find her, you all stay here."

"Like Hell we're gonna stay here!" yelled Sango.

"Trust me, Sango; she's not looking for a fight. I've seen her with that look a few times when I went off at nights before. She's just out clearing her head and avoiding Naraku. I think we might have found a spy for our side."

The look of fear and worry in Sango's eyes hurt Inuyasha's very soul. It was mirrored in the young girls who stood by her as well. Sango reluctantly agreed though. "Okay, Inuyasha. Please be careful though." Sango gave him a good luck kiss and watched as he jumped into the forest in the direction Kagura had been seen.

Shina then looked over to Sango. "We're gonna follow him aren't we?"

"You bet we are," replied Sango.

"If he catches us, we're gonna be in trouble," stated Shiori.

"Then we can't get caught," chimed Shina.

The girls called Kirara, who transformed, and they took off on Inuyasha's trail.

_**Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . **_

Kagura was flying on her feather high above the forest. Naraku was currently reforming his body, yet again. The sight and smell of such an action always nauseated the wind witch so she made sure to be out of the lair for those few days. She used this time just to think. The thoughts she had were always about her freedom and how she could obtain it for herself and Kanna. Being lost in her thoughts, Kagura never noticed the red and black clad figure bouncing towards her.

Inuyasha spotted Kagura. 'What's the best way to get her attention?' He saw a large rock and a smirk crossed his face. He picked up the rock and tossed it in his hand a few times as he watched Kagura flying overhead. He pulled his arm back and took careful aim, then hurled it with all his might straight at her.

Kagura was suddenly and violently brought out of her deep thoughts when something struck her feather and knocked her off. As she fell towards the ground she realized she was gonna be severely hurt. She closed her eyes tight and grit her teeth in preparation for the impact, but it never came. She slowly began to realize she was being held by a pair of very strong arms. She opened her eyes to see a strange demon that had somehow managed to catch her.

"So you decided to just drop in, huh?" the demon questioned.

'I know that voice,' thought Kagura. "Inuyasha?"

"You were expecting some other dog half-demon?"

"B-bu-but . . . wh-what . . ."

Inuyasha laughed as he let the wind witch down on her feet. "I know how you go flying around once a month, I assume the time when Naraku is reforming his body. You just clearing your head?"

Kagura nodded. "I think about somehow earning my freedom. I'm just not strong enough."

"Maybe you just need some help," stated Inuyasha. "I'm willing to help you gain your freedom, for a price."

Kagura had a shocked look on her face. Her cheeks began to burn with anger and she turned to glare at him. "Get this through your half-breed head. I'll never sell my body for my freedom."

Inuyasha narrowed her eyes. "What in the Hell are you babbling about?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes and gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. "You want me to sleep with you so you'll help me."

Inuyasha took a jerking step backwards and wore a look of shock. "When the fuck did I say that!"

Kagura was confused now. "You said you'd help me at a price."

"Yeah, meaning you have to give me information on Naraku. I don't want to sleep with you!"

Kagura bowed her head. "What you're saying is I'm too tainted to be with."

"No, what I'm saying is that you're not a whore and I won't treat you as one. You're a slave and in need of being freed."

A ghost of a smile crossed Kagura's face. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, I guess we should start with how exactly you and Kanna are his prisoners."

Kagura nodded and sighed. "He keeps my heart and Kanna's soul in a pair of jars. The jars are on his mantle in his main room at the castle." She sat down on a large rock nearby.

"Why don't you just sneak in when he's reforming his body and take them?"

She shook her head. "There is a barrier protecting them."

This peaked Inuyasha's interest a bit more. "Tell me about the barrier. Any detail you can think of."

Kagura glanced up and saw the determination in his eyes; there was hope yet. "It's just like all of his barriers. It sits about a foot off of the jars. Nothing really special other than nothing can break them." The last was said with a down-turned face.

Inuyasha smirked. "Nothing except my red Tetsusaiga."

"The idea is to free us, not destroy the jars and kill us," she scowled.

Inuyasha growled at her. "I'm not gonna unleash the Wind Scar, wench. I'm gonna use the blade and slice through the barrier. Then I'll be able to steal the jars and free you."

Kagura sneered at him. "That's provided you can sneak into the castle without Naraku getting a hold of you first."

Inuyasha just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's why I plan to sneak in when he's gone off for the 'Final Battle' with the other group. You'll tell me when, and I'll get the jars to free you two."

Kagura was speechless. 'He's actually planned this out carefully.'

"I do have a question though. Once I've grabbed the jars, will you automatically know that I have them?"

Kagura nodded. "We'll know immediately after you've broken the barrier and as soon as you grab them you'll become our new . . . . master." The last word was said in total disgust.

Inuyasha's smirk turned into a frown. "No. You will have a savior, but never a master. I will see to it that you shall be free. Once the jars are in my hand, consider that to be the sign of your freedom."

Kagura then smiled every so slightly. "So during this fight, while I'm still under the control of that bastard, how much damage am I allowed to cause?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "No killing of anyone, permanent disability is frowned upon as well." He then leveled an intense glare upon the demoness. "You are not to harm Shippou at all, he is my son and failure to keep him safe will result in me crushing your jar with my bare hands. In fact, I'll crush Kanna's first and then yours. Understood?"

To say that Kagura was intimidated by the look in his eyes would have been an understatement. She was positively certain that if anything happened to the small fox child that he would indeed snuff out their lives without a moments notice. Unable to find her voice under the intense gaze she mutely nodded her agreement.

Once she agreed, Inuyasha let up in his glare. "Good. So . . . . . you planning on telling Naraku about me?"

Kagura snorted. "I'm sure that would go over really big. Why aren't you with the other group anyways?"

"That's a story you need not know. They still hunt the jewel shards, so they are the ones Naraku will be after. We simply wander around and slay demons that harm villages. We are growing stronger than Naraku, even if he has all those jewel shards. Soon we'll put an end to him."

"If I had my heart, I'd cry."

Inuyasha took a step back with a look of terror on his face. "What did I do!"

Kagura again wore a small smile. "Tears of joy, you idiot."

"I don't think it's a good idea to call the guy who's gonna get you your freedom an idiot," he retorted.

The wind witch chuckled. "You're right." There was a lull in conversation while Kagura thought about her next course of action. "Inuyasha, I want to thank you in advance for offering to do this."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and waved her off. "Whatever. No one deserves to serve a bastard like th-."

Inuyasha never finished his statement as he found himself being hugged. 'Damn, what is with women and hugging on me or petting me? Between the girls, Sango, and now Kagura you'd think I was some kind of cute and adorable puppy.' Inuyasha, not knowing what else to do, reluctantly wrapped his arms around Kagura to return the embrace. It just happened to be at this time that Inuyasha's bad luck showed up again.

"Ahem!" came a voice from behind his back.

Kagura and Inuyasha quickly separated and looked for the owner of the voice. Upon locating the speaker the two both had different reactions; Kagura first paled and then blushed while Inuyasha just paled and plastered his ears to his head.

'I'm a dead man,' thought Inuyasha.

Standing there, were three females, four if you counted the cat. It didn't take a genius to figure out they weren't happy to find the two in such a compromising position.

As Sango began stalking towards Inuyasha, he pulled out his only chance of keeping his head; begging.

"Sango, it's not what it looks like. Well, I mean if it looked like I was hugging her then I guess it did. That's not the point though I wasn't doing anything. She hugged me first. I couldn't just not return it. She was upset and you know I can't stand it when a woman is upset. I . . . she . . . oh shit."

No one saw the move. It just looked like Sango was standing there with her Hiraikotsu slung over her back. The next thing anyone knew, Inuyasha was face-planted into the ground with a huge bump on his head courtesy of Sango's weapon.

'Note to self; learn to beg better,' Inuyasha grumbled in his mind.

Sango turned to glare at Kagura.

The wind witch took a step back and raised her hands in defense. "He was telling the truth. I hugged him to thank him for offering to free me from Naraku and he returned it. That's all."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Explain the whole story from the beginning. Make it fast too."

While Kagura gave the demon slayer a recap of the discussion between herself and Inuyasha, the poor half-demon found himself being tortured. Kirara, in her large form, sat down on his back to keep him on the ground. She was then joined by Shiori and Shina who then took advantaged of the defenseless body beneath them and began to play with his ears. They made sure to be careful to avoid the large bump that was forming on his head.

Once the story was finished, it was Sango's turn to turn pale and then blush. 'Great, I just gave my future mate a concussion because I jumped to a wrong conclusion and got jealous.' She walked over to the downed half-demon and shooed the girls away. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. You okay?"

Inuyasha lifted his head. Due to the blow and the petting of his ears he was currently about half asleep. The most logical thing that came out of his mouth was, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I think. Glad I'm on your side."

"As much as I enjoy watching two lovers fawn over each other I need to be going," Kagura stated. "I'll come track you down the next time Naraku is regenerating so we can plot more." With that said she removed a feather from her hair and tossed it up. Kagura flew away leaving the group behind.

The group watched her fly off in silence before Sango broke it first. "That is a very noble thing to do, Inuyasha," Sango beamed.

"Helluva way to reward me though, Sango," Inuyasha retorted while rubbing his head.

Sango smirked and put her hands on the side of his head. "How's this then?" She then brought him down for a deep kiss.

"Eeewwww," the girls squealed from behind them.

The two adults separated and laughed.

"C'mon everyone, let's get back to the village and get our things." As they started to walk back, Inuyasha stopped. His brow furrowed in concentration as he looked around and began to sniff the air.

"What is it?" questioned Sango with concern.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. I just got this terrible feeling that someone close to me is in trouble. There's nothing around here that poses a threat though."

"Could it be Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Shina.

Again Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think he could get into trouble that he couldn't handle."

"How about Shippou?" came Shiori's question.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He then tapped into his instincts and sniffed the air again hoping to get a lock on his son's position. "I've gotta go help him. You'll only slow me down so go back to the village and wait for my return." Inuyasha then ran off at full speed, transforming as he went to get more speed, and ran as hard as his legs could carry him.

The remaining members of the group stood there with worry written all over their faces and dread in their hearts as they hoped and prayed that Inuyasha would make it in time to help Shippou.

_**Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . **_

Shippou was sitting in a tree over the small encampment of his group. He was keeping watch while they cooked dinner. There was a definite presence in the area. The only problem was that he couldn't pinpoint its exact location. 'Damn. Why can't I lock onto the scent? It's like it's all around us, covering all the trees.' He took another few sniffs, realization dawning on him. 'This is its territory. Not good. Papa taught me better than that.' Shippou jumped down to the ground and got into a defensive stance. "Get ready for battle, there's a demon somewhere near us and I can't pick out where exactly."

Kouga and Ayame both began to sniff the air. "I still have that skunk demon blood on me so I can't smell anything," replied Kouga.

"I'm sitting too close to skunk boy to smell anything but him," retorted Ayame which earned her a hard glare.

"The scent is all around us. I think we've stumbled into its territory. Everyone prepare yourselves," ordered Shippou.

"Lady Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?" questioned Miroku.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I do feel a demonic aura in the area."

Miroku nodded. "As do I. It appears to be all around us however."

Shippou growled under his breath. 'How useless can those two be? At least my reason for not knowing is because the scent is surrounding us.'

Suddenly, without warning, a black object pounced upon Kagome. The girl shrieked as the object bounded off into the woods again.

"What was that?" the priestess questioned.

Shrugging shoulders and shaking heads were the answers she received from most of the group.

"Cat."

Four faces turned to look at the figure who'd spoken. He did not look at them; he simply stared off into the darkness after the creature.

"How do you know that?" the monk questioned.

"I saw it, stupid. It's a panther demon, I believe. Just a small one, still fast as Hell though."

The four tall figures glanced down at the shorter one. "Wow, good eyes, Shippou," Ayame complimented.

Shippou nodded but didn't utter a word for a few more minutes. 'Something is wrong, the scent just changed.' He glanced back over his shoulder. "Where are the shards?"

"Where they always are, right he-" but Kagome didn't finish as she realized the vile she kept the shards in was no longer around her neck. "It's gone! It must have fallen off when it pounced me."

Shippou snorted. "Don't be an idiot. It pounced on you because you had the shards. It's taken them and it just used them. We're in trouble."

"How much trouble?" Miroku asked.

A loud roar began from deep in the woods and only grew louder and more menacing. "More than we can handle," replied Shippou.

While the fighters prepared themselves for the oncoming slaughter, Shippou felt something. 'What is this? It's like how I feel when I'm with papa.' As Shippou stood there with his sword drawn and transformed another thought came to him. 'It is papa. He's coming to help me.' Shippou stopped himself from pondering any further to keep his mind from wandering away. It was just in time too.

A towering black mass stepped forth through the trees, pushing them over as it did. The normal-sized panther demon was gone, having been replaced by a massive creature instead. It's newly elongated fangs dripped poison, its front legs had transformed into powerful arms including razor-sharp claws ready to sink into the flesh of innocent victims. The back legs had morphed a bit as well, leaving powerful haunches that looked permanently squatted and ready to pounce. The creatures back had curved too, adding to the menacing look of a cat snarling and raising its hackles.

'Definitely more than these weaklings can handle. Get here soon, papa,' thought Shippou.

Kagome drew back an arrow on her bow. "The shards are in the neck. I've got it." She let loose the purifying arrow. Her power had grown over the passing months, but against the panther demon with over two dozen jewel shards it was just wishful thinking.

The demon saw it coming, and moved to intercept the arrow with its giant fangs. The powerful blast did manage to shatter a few of the fangs, sending the flying debris towards the shard hunters.

Miroku saw the poison filled fangs heading towards them. There was no time to dodge them, leaving him with only one choice. He quickly removed his prayer beads and shouted, "Wind Tunnel!" He quickly closed off the void after he'd sucked up the pieces. The poison instantly began surging into his body. "That wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done," he said as he collapsed to the ground clutching his arm.

"No really," grumbled Shippou. "Kagome, since your arrows only made our problem worse, make yourself useful and help Miroku." His statement brought some tears to the girl's eyes but she complied with a nod. "Kouga and Ayame, you're with me to try and take it out."

"I've been looking for something that might pose a challenge," Kouga boasted.

"Don't get cocky, Kouga," chided Ayame.

'No, please do so that you get yourself hurt,' thought Shippou.

Kagome began to look through her pack for the poison kit and other supplies she needed for Miroku. Miroku couldn't resist her bent over form and rubbed her butt. He was rewarded with a loud slap. "Can't you think of anything else!" Kagome yelled at him.

"It's my hand! It's cursed and poisoned now too!"

'Idiots,' Shippou grumbled in his mind as he turned back to the fight.

Kouga dashed straight at the panther. He used his shard-enhanced speed and began a series of punches and kicks. A few of them landed against the large head of the beast; however most were blocked by the powerful arms. Kouga kept at his attack. He continued to pound upon the panther demon with multiple kick and punch combos.

The panther finally had enough of the weaker demon that was attacking it and swatted it away with a claw.

Kouga went flying through the air and impacted with a few trees that were in his way.

"Well that was highly effective," muttered Shippou while gazing at the unconscious form of the wolf.

Ayame began throwing her leaves from nearby. They seemed to only scratch the panther despite the razor-sharp edges they held. Next she tried blasting it away with some wind attacks, this only ruffled the fur.

The panther swung at her but she was far enough away to dodge.

"My turn, Ayame," called Shippou as he leapt into the air with his sword drawn. "Fire Strike!" The blade of fire impacted with the demon and it screamed in pain. Shippou and Ayame regrouped by the others as they prepared to defend them. The fire died down revealing a strip of charred flesh and singed fur on the panther, but no real damage.

"This doesn't look promising, Shippou," voiced Ayame.

Shippou was about to agree when that familiar feeling returned, but in such force that it meant only one thing.

The panther demon pounced for the band of shard hunters, who braced themselves for a painful death. Out of the dense woods a silver blur impacted with the panther demon throwing it off into the distance. The blur stopped and stood before them.

"Papa!" screamed Shippou.

The onlookers were stunned to watch as the creature before them began to glow and morph into the body of Inuyasha.

"What's the problem, Shippou?" asked Inuyasha as he withdrew and transformed the Red Tetsusaiga.

"It got the shards from Kagome and used them," replied Shippou as he stood next to Inuyasha with his own transformed sword.

"I don't want to know how it managed that or how many shards that is."

"Trust me, it will only piss you off," remarked Shippou.

"Speaking of pissing me off; the girls have started to pet my ears in my sleep."

Shippou cringed. "That's why I don't hang out unless you're there. They do that with my tail."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Guess I'll have to give them a talking to." He then gazed over at Shippou, "You'll be getting one too, son."

Shippou couldn't only gulp, "can't wait."

"Also got hugged by Kagura today."

"Wow, the ears are a serious turn-on for girls huh? How'd Sango take that?"

Inuyasha just looked over at Shippou and narrowed his eyes. It was then that Shippou noticed the bump on the half-demon's head.

"Ah, I see. You seriously hit that panther hard."

"Yeah, it should be back by now."

The panther announced it's return with a loud roar as it surged towards the small group.

Inuyasha just smirked. "You haven't seen my Wind Scar since I changed, have you Shippou?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then let's end this fast so I can get back to the girls." The winds began to swirl around the blade of the Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha raised it over his head. "Time to die, bastard. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha brought the blade down to slam into the ground unleashing the five streams of energy. The attack ripped through the panther demon like it was nothing. "Well, my work here is done. Remember, you've gotta meet Sesshomaru in a week. Don't forget the shards." Inuyasha replaced the Tetsusaiga into it's hilt and transformed again. He ruffled Shippou's hair and then took off back into the woods.

Everyone just stared off after the retreating blur. Shippou picked up the shards and brought them back

"He came, he saw, he conquered," remarked Kagome while the rest just nodded in agreement.

Shippou began to walk back towards the stunned members of his group. He knew there was gonna be a lot of questions for him, but that they were too shocked to ask any of them now. 'At least I'm not having the problems papa is having with females though,' he thought with a smirk.

_**Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . . Page Break . . . . .**_

JacketSlacker: Well, it's been a long time. I'm sorry it's taken so long to write, but things have just been working against me. I know there wasn't much action in it, but I was going for a lighter chapter for some plot buildup and a bit of comedy. Hope you like it all the same. Review please. I'm still looking for someone to illustrate some pictures for me so if interested drop me a line.


End file.
